Militaire? On ne l'est pas on le devient
by poom's
Summary: Aujourd'hui de brillants membres de l'armée, Roy et Riza sont passées par de nombreuses épreuves pour avoir leurs grades... Tout commence par une fomation dans un département spécialisé dans la formation de militaires à East-City... Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

East-city. Un climat plutôt chaud autant en température qu'en racaille. East-city est aussi connu pour son Qg de militaire important mais pas que… cette ville détenait aussi l'une des meilleures écoles militaires du pays. Cette école avait pour spécialité de former la plupart des alchimistes d'état et les hauts gradés de l'armée. Il paraîtrait même que Le Généralissime lui-même ai passé quelques années en ce lieu. Le Général en fonction à East-city le Lieutenant Général Grumman, valeureux stratège, aurait lui aussi fait sa scolarité ici. Bref que de titres pompeux pour cette école.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et courts se trouvait devant les grilles de cette fameuse école, elle tenait dans sa main droite une valise pas très remplie et de l'autre un sac à dos pas très lourd non plus. Alors voilà la fameuse école dans laquelle elle allait passer trois ans à se former pour devenir un sous officier. Cette école pompeuse dont lui parlait souvent son grand père… ouai bin il faudrait peut-être en refaire la peinture… de l'autre côté de cette grille dont la peinture noire commençait à partir, se trouvait un gigantesque bâtiment qui avait vécu, il avait facilement un siècle, la façade était d'origine, la peinture aussi peut-être ? ça semblait être le cas. Un gris terne et sale, bref on n'avait pas vraiment envi d'y rentrer dans ce géant de brique.

Un militaire vint leur ouvrir les grilles et demanda aux nouvelles recrues de se regrouper dans la cours. Il avait été installé une estrade. Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente des militaires en uniformes arrivèrent, d'après ce que son grand père lui avait appris sur les uniformes et les galons, l'un devait être colonel et l'autre capitaine.

- Bien le Bonjour, je suis le colonel Raven et voici mon subordonné le Capitaine Hakuro. Bienvenu à l'école militaire de East-city ! Je vous préviens, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous rouler les pouces mais pour devenir des soldats efficaces dont leur pays pourra être fier ! Je laisse à présent mon subordonné vous expliquer comment ça marche ici. Je me retire donc, je ne vous fait pas le garde à vous aujourd'hui, mais demain il devient automatique.

Cette blonde du nom de Elizabeth Hawkeye écouta d'une oreille ce que raconta le subordonné. Elle le savait déjà tout ça. Son grand père lui en avait rabattu les oreilles pendant les deux mois de vacances. En effet cette jeune fille de dix-sept ans habitait chez son grand-père, ses parents ayant disparus lors d'un déraillement de train. Elle ne savait que faire de sa vie et les histoires de son grand père la passionnait, elle avait donc décidé de s'inscrire dans cette école pour suivre les traces de son grand père. Lorsque le militaire eut fini, tous se ruèrent pour avoir une chambre bien sympa. Elle avait remarqué que quelques filles dans l'assemblée. Une d'entres elle vint à sa rencontre.

- Salut moi c'est Rebecca et toi ?

- Elisabeth, mais appelle moi Riza.

- Ok Riza, dis puisque je connais personne ici et toi non plus, ça te dit qu'on soit dans la même chambre ?

- Ça ne me pose pas de problème » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elles se ruèrent donc à l'intérieur pour trouver une chambre qui leur conviendrait. Elles trouvèrent une chambre plutôt sympathique au dernier étage. De la fenêtre on avait vu sur la cours dans laquelle elles étaient il y a peu. Elles avait aussi vu sur le champ d'entraînement un peu plus loin. Elles firent toutes deux une grimace en voyant les parcours qui les attendait des le lendemain.

Comme toute arrivée, elles défirent leur affaires et prirent chacune une douche. Elles s'entendaient à merveille et c'était tant mieux car l'année n'allait pas être des plus simples. Elles n'avaient toujours pas reçu leurs uniformes de novices. Elles descendirent au réfectoire et furent impressionnés par la taille de celui-ci. En effet personne ne leur avait fait une visite du bâtiment, heureusement il y avait des panneaux sur les murs. Donc ce réfectoire était gigantesque et en plus bondé. Une fois servies, elles cherchèrent une table vide mais il n'y en avait pas. Riza n'avait pas vraiment la fibre sociale, par contre Rebecca avait le chic pour faire ami ami avec tout le monde. Elles se retrouvèrent donc avec d'autres premières années. L'appréhension était palpable. Tous se demandaient s'ils seraient gardés. En effet d'ici un mois une grande évaluation aurait lieu et seul les meilleurs seraient gardés, les autres pourront rentrer gentiment chez eux trouver du travail ou trouver d'autres études.

Le premier mois de formation passa vite, trop vite au goût des premières années, d'ici quelques jours l'évaluation redoutée aura lieu. Ils avaient appris qu'ils seraient encadrés par les dernières années. Le soir même toutes les filles de premières années se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Rebecca et Riza, elles étaient sept en tout. Trois d'entres elles étaient hystériques. La cause ? Un beau gosse du nom de Roy Mustang présent à troisième année. D'après elles, il serait le canon de l'année, l'homme le plus beau du pays et un génie militaire qui se prédestinait à l'alchimie et donc au titre d'alchimiste d'état. En attendant ni Rebecca, ni Riza n'avait vu cet homme. Les filles dans leur chambres pouffaient, gloussaient et racontaient qu'elles feraient de leur mieux pour qu'il les remarque. Car d'après quelques dires, celui-ci serait célibataire mais à la recherche de la femme de sa vie. Dans son coin Riza rigolait bien, comme si cet homme s'intéresserait à des femmes masculines qui pourraient peut-être le mettre à terre. D'après le profil qu'on lui avait décrit, c'était plutôt le style à se trouver une bonne nunuche à la maison qui lui ferait le repas et l'attendrait sagement à la maison tant dis qu'il batifole avec on ne sait quel genre de filles. Bref le genre que Riza méprisait. Rebecca de son côté commençait à rêver des bras de cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Décidément c'était contagieux. Riza soupira, il était dix heure, le couvre feux allait tomber, elle mit donc toutes les filles à la porte. Elle se retourna et vit l'air fleur bleu de son amie et ne pu s'empêcher de rires aux éclats. Celle-ci sortit de sa torpeur

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Tu aurais vu ta tête ! tu rêve d'un mec que t'as jamais vu ! c'est contagieux je crois. Par pitié ne me contamine pas ! » fit-elle en se tenant les côtés pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Ah que t'es comique la blonde. C'est facile pour toi, j'imagine que tu as tous les hommes à tes pieds vu ton physique. Puis rêver ne fait de mal à personne n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, mais si tu fais cette tête demain je suis pas sure que les évaluateurs apprécient ! » fit-elle en repartant dans un fou rire

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! » fit Rebecca en lui balançant son oreiller à la figure.

Elles commencèrent donc une bataille de coussin, c'était une façon comme les autres d'évacuer le stress.

Il était tôt, très tôt pourtant ils étaient tous levé, tous habillé et tous dans la cours centrale. Le soleil commençait à se lever et les explications du supérieur tombaient. East-city détenait un quartier inhabité depuis une épidémie de la peste. Il était donc devenu un terrain d'entraînement pour militaire.

Les consignes étaient simples, les évaluateurs formeraient des groupes de dix, chacun auraient des balles de peinture qui explosent au contact de la moindre surface dure. Ils seraient encadrés par des troisièmes années et les deuxièmes années joueraient les terroristes à abattre, ainsi tous travaillent et sont évalués. Les premières années seraient donc évalués sur leur capacité sur terrain de façon instinctive leurs capacité au combat décideront dans quelle branches ils partiront jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Les deuxièmes années étaient évaluées sur leur capacité à régir sur le terrain après toutes les petites épreuves de la première année. Et les troisièmes années destiné à devenir des sous-officiers apprenaient ainsi à diriger un petit groupe.

Lorsque les filles avaient vu Roy mustang parmi les troisièmes années encadrant elles avaient toutes étouffé un gloussement, même Rebecca. Certains le regardaient avec jalousie. Riza levé les yeux au ciel. Décidément même adulte les gens ne changeait pas trop du lycée. La blonde regarda le brun en question. Certes il était mignon mais bon elle avait déjà vu mieux, il était un peu petit et avait encore un visage rond. Bref elle s'était attendu à autre chose d'après les descriptions des filles.

Les groupes furent formés, elle se retrouva toute seule, elle ne connaissait que vaguement les gens de son groupe, elle était aussi la seule fille.

- Bon Riza on ne veut pas rater notre évaluation, alors tu restes derrière comme ça on est sur d'y arriver ok ? » fit l'un des meilleurs de leur année. Il fallait avouer que Riza ne faisait pas parti du peloton de tête, elle faisait même parti des moins bon à cause de son physique non habitué à de tels efforts.

- Et bien je vois que vous formez une équipe soudée ! » fit une voix grave. En se retournant Riza vit qu'il s'agissait de ce Mustang en question. Elle regarda alors ses copines qui étaient toutes vertes de jalousie, ça lui arracha un petit sourire « et ça te fait sourire toi ? » fit-il en interprétant son sourire de la mauvaise façon.

- Je ne souris pas pour cela monsieur. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous nous ne sommes pas soudé, mais d'un côté nous savons tous où est le maillon faible de l'équipe il est ici » fit-elle en se pointant du doigt. « Et c'est une bonne chose de ne pas nous surestimer

- Mais c'en est une mauvaise de nous sous estimer. » fit le brun en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « bien pendant le trajet je vais vous expliquer comment je pense agir arrivé là-bas. Je vous le dit pour l'avoir vécu à votre place et celle des deuxièmes années. C'est un véritable enfer. Mon but est de rendre ce moment le moins terrible et que vous réussissiez tous à « survivre » car je suis moi-même évalué le dessus.

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient entrain de simuler une guerre. Et comme Roy l'avait dit, c'était un véritable enfer. Pour autant aucun du groupe n'avait été touché, Roy menait son groupe avec brio, malheureusement celui-ci n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer ni de se défendre, il était donc un poids pour les premières années malgré ses stratégies fines. Sinon cela serait trop facile avaient ajouté les évaluateurs.

Le groupe s'était retrouvé dans une vieille bâtisse délabrée. Seul le chef parlait et donnait les ordres

Tous les deux vous prenez à droite, vous deux à gauche. Les autres vous venez au milieu avec moi. Ils essaient de nous encercler. En nous divisant nous avons plus de chance de nous en sortir. Par contre on se donne un lieu de rendez-vous. Vous souvenez-vous du bar devant lequel nous sommes passé tout à l'heure ?

- Oui ! » firent-ils

- Bien on se retrouve là-bas, vous quatre nous vous attendrons ou bien attendez si nous n'arrivons pas de suite.

- Très bien !

- Bien toi tu reste près de moi » fit Roy en désignant Riza

- Pourquoi ça ? » fit Riza en sentant bien que cela avait un rapport avec sa force

- C'est ainsi et pas autrement, en temps normal tu n'as pas le droit de rechigner les ordres de ton supérieur.

- Et en temps normal un supérieur n'est pas un boulet… quoi que.. »

Mustang grogna et tous sortirent de leur trou. Comme prévu les secondes années les attendaient et comme prévu ils furent surpris par la dispersion de l'équipe ainsi, aucun ne fut touché. Une chance qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas dans de vraies situations…

Riza de son côté courrait juste derrière le brun, un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle avait réussi à rabattre le caquet de ce prétentieux. Elle se demandait même pourquoi il était avec eux. Il n'avait rien apporté de plus, tous ce qu'il avait dit elle y avait déjà pensé. Le rythme ralentit, ils avaient échappé aux secondes années.

- C'est bien les gars » fit le brun « la tête de mule tu restes à coté de moi, aller direction le bar !

- La tête de mule, elle pense que c'est pas une bonne idée de dire notre destination » fit discrètement la blonde au prétentieux. Décidément elle ne pouvait pas se le voir cet idiot.

- C'est moi le chef ici ! » fit-il de plus en plus agacé par cette petite peste au regard supérieur.

- On se calme monsieur le chef, je fais juste une supposition c'est tout.

- Les soldats ne supposent pas, ils agissent selon les vœux de leurs supérieurs

- C'est bien tu as appris ta leçon par cœur !

- Ne soit pas impertinente envers ton supérieur ! Pour l'instant tu n'as rien prouvé à personne contrairement à moi, alors fais tes preuves après tu pourras me parler d'égal à égal

- T'en penses-tu capable ? Regarder une femme comme ton égal ?

- Si tu veux on parlera de tout ça ce soir, quoi que je ne pense pas que tu sois encore là ce soir vu ton comportement tête de mule.

- Entre le mustang et la mule au devrait bien s'entendre alors !

- Elle était pas mal celle là » avoua le brun qui sourit, il détendit l'atmosphère et la blonde s'accorda un sourire aussi.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et attendirent le reste de l'équipe. Il n'en manquait que deux. Mais quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent que l'un d'entre eux était vraiment blessé. Mustang cru tout d'abord à une erreur de la part des tenanciers. Malheureusement l'agitation en dehors de leur repère leur fit vite comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que des secondes années qui tiraient. Une attaque terroriste ? Possible, mais pourquoi s'en prendre à des militaires en cours de formation c'était insensé… Mustang ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de situation, il n'avait pas d'armes, celles de ses coéquipiers ne blessaient pas. Que faire ?

- Bon on fait quoi ? »fit l'un des premières années

- Ecoutez… je pense que vous avez compris comme moi que l'exercice est terminé et qu'il s'agit réellement de sortir vivant d'ici.

- Ouai ça on avait compris, mais on n'est pas préparé à ça nous ! fit le soit disant meilleur d'entre eux.

- De toute façon on n'a pas le choix là ! » fit Riza tout en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie du blessé. « si l'on ne l'évacue pas rapidement, je crains qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se servir de sa jambe…

- Pas de temps à perdre alors… écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire, si vous faites un pas de travers c'est votre vie que vous mettez en jeu…

* * *

><p>Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde! nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos commentaires

DRIMALI: première review c'est celle qui stresse le plus et vu qu'elle était très positive ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir merci ! Cette fois-ci j'ai coupé de façon moins sadique =)

IAKA-SAN: Merci pour ton commentaire! bon j'ai relu ce chapitre donc normalement (je dis bien normalement) il ne devrait pas y avoir de fautes. Et vous êtes deux à me parler du UA... qu'est-ce que c'est? (j'ai jamais compris toutes ces abréviations)

Yokai-OOKAMI: merci pour ton petit commentaire qui fait toujours du bien =)

Sur ce... je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

><p>Dans tout East- City on pouvait voir des camions du QG militaire aller vers le quartier déserté. Les plus proches pouvaient entendre comme une fusillade. Tout le monde était au courant de l'exercice qu'il y avait là-bas. Mais les habitués du coin vous dirons que cette fois-ci c'est plus agité que les années précédentes. Ce que ces habituées ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une bande de mercenaires foutaient un joli bordel durant l'examen. On pouvait déjà compter une dizaine de morts parmi les élèves…<p>

Ils étaient tout près d'une des sorties du quartier. Ils avaient échappé aux terroristes avec brio, discrets rapides aucune bavure, les plus forts portaient le blessé, les plus fin à l'avant pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Donc la blonde se retrouvait devant et la survie du groupe dépendait en grande partie d'elle. Elle le retenait le Mustang, si jamais ils s'en sortaient, elle lui graverait dans la peau sa colère. Mustang quant à lui fermait la marche. Il était sur les nerfs, il voulait garder tout le monde en vie. Il devait aussi faire bonne figure car il était en troisième année, pourtant il était aussi terrifié que les autres, mais il le savait bien, s'il montrait sa peur, ils étaient perdus. Il avait aussi longtemps hésité à mettre la petite tête de mule devant. Certes c'était la plus menue, mais arriverait-elle à accomplir son rôle sans bavure. Car en vérité la survie de chacun dépendait de sa capacité à observer les alentours. Ils arrivèrent aux portes, lorsque des coups de feu vinrent de l'arrière. Tous se précipitèrent derrières les murs. Malheureusement trois d'entre eux, dont Mustang n'en avait pas eut le temps. Ils s'étaient donc réfugiés derrière une vieille bâtisse qui tenait encore debout on ne sait comment.

Les terroristes approchaient, ils ricanaient. Une belle bande de psychopathes.

- Aller les gosses on sort des cachettes et on vient gentiment se faire exploser le crane !

Riza eut un frisson tout le long de la colonne. Elle ne comptait pas mourir ici. C'était simple pour elle. Il lui suffisait de courir sur sa droite et ça serait terminer. Pour autant elle trouvait ça trop facile. Il y avait un piège c'était obligé. Mais contrairement à elle qui ne bougeait plus, ses compagnons se ruèrent vers la liberté. Enfin si on appelle la mort une liberté. Riza avait bien raison d'autres mercenaires les attendaient non loin. Les fugitifs furent tous tués. La jeune femme sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mustang de son côté avait entendu la fusillade et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier son désespoir. Il avait échoué. Ils étaient tous morts… il repensa à cette blonde. Cette tête de mule… plutôt jolie la tête de mule. Elle était morte par son incompétence. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action.

Il dessina dans la terre un cercle de transmutation et passa à l'attaque. Il sortit de sa cachette et envoya des sortes de poings transmutés vers les mercenaires. Mais ils ne vit pas l'un d'entre eux venir par le côté. Il s'en rendit compte que lorsque celui-ci cria sa douleur dû à de la peinture dans les yeux. Il regarda les alentours et vit la petite tête de mule en position de tir. Il lui devait la vie. Tous deux mirent les mercenaires hors d'état de nuire. Ils n'avaient pas tués ne se sentant pas encore prêt pour cela. Leur technique était bonne. La blonde les aveuglait avec ses balles peinture et lui les assommait avec son alchimie. Lorsque tout ceci fut terminé ils allèrent voir les deux soldats qui étaient resté cachés derrière la bâtisse. Ils étaient en état de choc et la blonde et le brun les aidèrent à retrouver leurs esprits et à fuir. Pour autant arrivé derrière le grand mur, lorsque Mustang vit les cadavres il se stoppa.

- qu'est-ce que tu fou ? dépêches toi ! » lui fit Riza en aidant le blessé à s'enfuir.

- Partez sans moi et allez chercher des renforts, moi j'y retourne pour les aider. » fit-il en retournant d'où il venait

- Et merde ! tiens vas chercher des renforts je peux pas laisser cet inconscient tout seul ! » fit elle en courant après le brun

Elle entendit son coéquipier lui dire que c'était de la folie. Elle le savait bien, mais si elle s'était engagée c'était pour vivre des aventures, pour sauver des gens. Elle en avait l'occasion et elle ne la raterait pas.

Mustang était aux aguets, il observait un petit groupe de mercenaire. Il ne remarqua que trop tard la présence dans son dos.

- toi ! » fit-il en voyant le minois de la blonde « que fais-tu ici c'est trop dangereux ! »

- je pourrais en dire autant pour toi » chuchota-t-elle.

- Tête de mule » fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- T'as un plan ?

- Oui, mais vu que t'es là autant te faire participer. Il te reste combien de munitions ?

- Une vingtaine…

- C'est tout ! mais t'aurais pas pu prendre celle de tes potes avant de venir idiote ?

- J'y ai pas pensé… puis ce n'est pas grave je sais viser.

- Inconsciente on joue nos vies là !

- Bon c'est quoi ton plan ?

Un petit groupe de mercenaire se promenait dans les rues à la recherche de petit militaires affolés. Ils étaient une petite dizaine mais bien armés. Pourtant et ils ne comprirent comment, en quelques secondes trois d'entre eux se retrouvèrent avec de la peinture dans la figure et donc aveuglé par du bleu turquoise. Ceux n'ayant pas été touchés étaient sur leurs gardes. Ce mec visait vraiment bien et encore heureux pour eux, il n'avait pas de vraies balles. Ils ne comprirent pas non plus d'où venaient ses formes incongrues qui leur fonçaient dessus. Certains pour fuir lâchèrent leurs armes. Riza discrètement récupéra les armes laissées. Elle retrouva le beau brun un peu plus lion, elle lui donna une mitraillette et garda pour elle un holster. Roy regarda la jeune femme. L'idée de tenir une arme réellement chargée la faisait trembler, il était peiné de la voir dans cet état.

- Tu aurais du rester avec les autres.

- Je ne suis pas venue dans l'armée pour fuir au moindre danger figures toi, alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- Très bien, madame je suis plus forte que tout le monde ! » fit-il en lui passant devant

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, non mais je rêve !

- Tu sais quoi, je t'aime bien finalement » fit-il en se retournant et en lui souriant

- Rêve pas je suis pas une marie couche toi là !

- Toujours sur la défensive.. » fit-il dans un soupir.

Ils reprirent donc leur traque aux mercenaires. Comme d'habitude Riza allait les cueillir et Roy les attendaient pour leur faire goûter de son alchimie. Mais il y a toujours un mais. Ça ne pouvait pas aussi bien se passer. N'oubliez pas que ces mercenaires sont sur entraînés et prévoyaient cette attaque depuis un moment. Par talkie walkie ils firent passer la nouvelle comme quoi une blonde et un brun mettaient une pagaille pas possible dans leurs rangs et ils donnaient la position du petit couple.

Alors que les deux futurs militaires avançaient dans une petite ruelle, ils furent coincés des deux côté par une bonne vingtaine de mercenaires.

- Et merde » fit doucement Roy

- Alors voilà le p'tit couple qui fou la pagaille ! et bien on ne penserait pas comme ça que vous êtes de gros durs, surtout toi ma mignonette » fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin « aller débarrassez moi de ses héros de pacotille ! »

Alors que Riza rechargeait son revolver pour tirer, Roy se mit devant elle et claque des doigts. Au début elle ne comprit pas vraiment le geste du jeune homme. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit des flammes venir de ce claquement. Elle regarda ensuite leurs assaillants, ils étaient tous brulés gravement. Elle regarda derrière elle, eux aussi étaient brûlés. Pourtant il avait dirigé son attaque vers l'avant non ? était-ce possible que…

- Comment…

- Promets-moi de garder cela entre nous » la coupa-t-il. «Je devais normalement attendre l'examen d'alchimiste d'état pour m'en servir, mais je pense que c'était urgent et qu'il aurait été bête de mourir sans ne l'avoir utilisé pour sauver quelqu'un ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire et en se grattant la tête. « nous sommes quitte maintenant » fit-il avec un regard profond. Riza de son côté était désemparé, c'était trop pour elle en si peu de temps

- Ok temps mort… et on recommence parce que j'ai pas tout pigé de ce qui vient d'arriver. D'où tu les sors tes gants ?

- De ma poche » fit-il avec un grand sourire

- Et c'était quoi ça !

L'alchimie du feu, je me suis basé sur les recherches d'un grand alchimiste qui avait passé une grande partie de ses études sur cette alchimie spéciale. Il y a peu j'ai réussi à décrypter les derniers cercles alchimiques et depuis peu je m'entraîne. Avoues que c'est pas mal ! qu'est-ce que t'as » En effet Roy était interrogatif, la tête que tirait la blonde était des plus surprenantes. Elle paraissait horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Peux-tu me donner le nom de cet alchimiste ?

- Ça m'étonnerait que tu le connaisses, il est mort dans un déraillement de train avec sa femme il y a quelques années.

- Six ans pour être exact, quant au nom de cet homme je le connais déjà. Et cette alchimie je la connais aussi figures-toi. Et je suis étonnée qu'un homme aussi jeune que toi puisse la maîtriser… mon père a mis de nombreuses années à la maîtriser et pour tout te dire, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre n'y arrive.

- Oh… tu es la fille de Berthold Hawkeye !

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Elizabeth Hawkeye !

Il fallait le dire, Roy était des plus surpris de voir en face de lui la progéniture de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son maître même si cela n'était que par les livres.

Ils en avaient eut assez de tout ça, ils allèrent donc discrètement jusqu'aux camps des militaires avertir de leurs actions. Les militaires furent surpris par les dires de ces jeunes. Ils pensaient à des mensonges, mais furent surpris lorsque tout fut fini, de trouver le nombre exact de mercenaires cramés. Ces gosses étaient impressionnants.

Leurs exploits allèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de leurs évaluateurs.

Ils rentrèrent par la suite à l'école. Riza avait une boule dans le ventre, elle espérait que Rebecca et les filles aient survécues. Elle eut alors en tête la fusillade de ses coéquipiers. Ses images la marqueraient toutes sa vie. Elle se retint de pleurer devant Mustang.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre quel fut son soulagement en voyant la brune. Toutes deux se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Elles s'étaient fait du souci. Rebecca pensait Riza morte car soit disant tous les survivants étaient revenus et toujours pas de blonde en vue. Quel fut donc le soulagement de la brune quand elle vit une tête blonde passer la porte. Elles se racontèrent donc chacune leurs aventures. Rebecca avait eut beaucoup de chance. Lors de l'attaque elle n'était pas loin d'une sortie et fut protégée par les renforts et vite ramenée à l'école. Riza elle craqua dans les bras de la brune en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle passa sous silence tout l'épisode où elle était seule avec Roy, Rebecca l'aurait sûrement traitée d'inconsciente et c'est ce qu'elle était

Elles allèrent au réfectoire en priant pour y retrouver autant de monde qu'au premier jour. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. On parlait d'une vingtaine de morts. Ce dont était sure Riza c'est que cinq d'entre eux étaient morts sous ses yeux. En y repensant elle en eut des frissons qui firent trembler son plateau à peine rempli. Elle n'avait pas très faim après ce carnage et ça se comprenait. Elles allèrent manger avec quelques garçons de leur classe. Mais pas de filles en vue. Un des garçons leur apprit qu'elles avaient toutes pliées bagages et étaient parties dans l'heure. Au moins elles étaient en vie. Riza quant à elle cherchait quelqu'un d'autre dans le réfectoire. Un certain brun avec qui elle avait vécu la pire journée de sa vie. Mais il n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il venu plus tôt ? ça devait être ça. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et continua sa conversation avec ses camarades. Malheureusement ce soir Roy Mustang manquait à l'appel. Il était resté dans sa chambre à craquer et tout saccager.

- Je suis responsable ! Leurs vies dépendaient de moi et je n'ai pas su être digne de cette mission et à cause de cela ils sont morts ! » Fit-il en virant d'un coup droit magistral tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Il se sentait responsable. Il revoyait le visage des ces cinq hommes… hommes, ce n'était pas encore des hommes, lui-même n'en était pas encore un… alors eux encore moins ! il se sentait pitoyable. Il faisait le fanfaron devant la petite tête de mule comme quoi il était en troisième année, mais sur ce coup elle avait été plus responsable que lui et plus avisée alors qu'elle était dans cette école depuis seulement un mois. Là maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie. Ouvrir la fenêtre et crier de tout son soul. Malheureusement la bienséance ne le lui permettait pas. Il devait donc renfermer ses remords et sa peine au plus profond et continuer à avancer. Ça sera dur, mais pour changer ce pays il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Il comptait se calmer quelques minutes sur son lit, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux il était sur son réveil un peu plus de quatre heures du matin. Le réfectoire tait à présent fermé. Tant pis, il attendrait le petit matin.

Les jours passèrent mais cet incident restait graver dans les mémoires. Une bonne partie des premières années abandonnèrent et quelques seconde années ayant frôle la mort ne voulaient pas le revoir une seconde fois et avaient décidés de quitter les rangs.

Plus le temps passait et plus le réfectoire devenait vide.

Enfin arrivèrent les résultats du maudit examen. Toutes les premières années eurent un résultat sur les deux premières heures. Toutes ? Non Riza n'y avait pas eut le droit. Rebecca avait eut un bon comportement un bon esprit d'équipe qui avait beaucoup plu aux évaluateurs. Les secondes années passèrent. Puis ce fut aux troisièmes années. Riza remarqua que Roy n'eut pas le droit à rendu de compte. Alors que la blonde allait protester le colonel Raven arriva.

- Oui Hawkeye tu n'as pas eut ton compte rendu et toi non plus Mustang c'est normal. Tous deux venez me rejoindre » fit-il en les invitant sur l'estrade. Lorsqu'ils furent sur la dites estrade, Raven leur sourit et se retourna vers les autres membres de l'école. « Voyez-vous ces deux gens ? Voici l'exemple même de grands inconscients. Des inconscients du danger, dopés à l'adrénaline et incapables de raisonner avec autre chose que la pulsion de leur sang dans leurs tempes. Car oui ces deux jeunes après avoir mis leurs coéquipiers à l'abri sont retournés dans cet enfer et ont arrêté à eux deux plus d'une vingtaine de mercenaires. Je crois que ces deux là ont compris à cet instant ce qu'était l'entre aide, le travail de groupe, la peur, mais aussi la détermination de vouloir sauver des civils. » le colonel se retourna vers le couple en question. « Sachez bande d'inconscient que vos agissement sont allés jusqu'aux oreilles du généralissime lui-même. Il compte vous rendre une petite visite » fit-il en souriant « Vous êtes la fierté de notre établissement et montrez bien la détermination de celui-ci. Bravo, vous avez réussi vos examens. Hawkeye d'après ce que j'ai compris vous avez de bon acquis de tireur, vous irez donc dans la section tireur d'élite et vous Mustang vous continuez dans la voie de l'alchimie. Bien sur ce je vous quitte. Garde à vous ! rompez ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction !

Merci à :

Nyia, Riza-mustang-chan et Drimali pour leurs reviews, maintenant je sais ce qu'est un UA !

Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs !

* * *

><p>Tous rentrèrent dans l'établissement et se rendirent au réfectoire pour diner. Depuis ce fameux jour, Riza n'avait pas revu Mustang. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un peu maigri. Elle-même n'était pas dans un état tout à fait saint. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin. La plupart de ses camarades l'entouraient. En effet Riza ne leur avait pas parlé de cet épisode. Ils devaient donc être rudement surpris. Des compliments et des exclamations venaient de toutes parts. Elle qui voulait manger dans la calme… c'était raté. Elle voulait qu'on arrête de lui parler de cette journée, à chaque fois elle revoyait le meurtre de ses coéquipiers c'était un supplice. Rebecca voyant le mal être de son amie décida de couper court la conversation et d'amener Riza dans leur chambre. Celle-ci était à présent dans son lit en pleur. Rebecca s'assit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras mais Riza refusa.<p>

- écoute je vais me débrouiller toute seule cette fois-ci. Descend avec les autres

- mais Riza…

- Stop t'es pas ma nounou que je sache ! aller retourne en bas !

Elle vira sans trop de ménagement la brune qui se retrouva dans le couloir. En redescendant, Rebecca croisa Roy Mustang. Il avait des cernes, le visage tiré. Bref, plus rien avoir avec le beau gosse d'avant l'examen. La brune pensa alors qu'il devait être avec Riza lors de l'incident. Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par une voix grave.

- Serais-tu une amie de Riza ?

- Oui pourquoi ça ? » fit Rebecca des plus surprises qu'il s'adresse à elle

- Je t'ai vu la ramener et je pense avoir besoin d'une petite discussion avec elle.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état pour le moment

- Je pense justement que c'est maintenant qu'il faut que je lui parle.

- Au dernier étage, sur la gauche, la dernière porte côté droit.

- Très bien merci…

- Moi c'est Rebecca. » il fila au dernier étage. Elle espérait que la visite du brun apaiserait la conscience de la jeune femme. Car Roy n'était pas le seul à avoir des cernes Rebecca en avait aussi mais sûrement pas pour la même raison. La brune dormait très mal à cause des gémissements et cris de son amie. Depuis le jour de l'examen c'était constant. Résultat la brune ne dormait que très peu. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais elle voulait passer une bonne nuit ce soir, elle espérait donc que le jeune homme aiderait son amie.

Le jeune brun suivi les indications de la brune et se retrouva devant la porte d'une chambre. Il entendait bien les pleurs de l'autre côté puis :

- Rebecca je t'ai dit de retourner en bas ! Je te préviens je ne t'ouvrirais pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rebecca a suivi ton conseil » fit une voix grave

- Mustang ? fit-elle en hésitant.

- Ouai en personne. Bon tu me fais entrer maintenant ! » fit-il en toquant à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit une mèche blonde sortir, puis deux yeux couleur caramel, ils étaient bouffis et rouges preuve de pleurs récents.

- je ne fais pas rentrer les garçons dans ma chambre, chui pas une traînée !

- t'es dans un état pitoyable. » fit-il pour la faire réagir

- tu t'es regardé dans une glace avant de parler Mustang ?

- oui, on est aussi pitoyable l'un que l'autre. Aller laisse moi rentrer maintenant » fit-il en prenant appuis sur la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu plus.

- Non

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Je ne suis pas sur que tu apprécies que tous tes compagnons entendent notre conversation…

- Très bien entre ! » fit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit de la blonde. Voilà quelques minutes que le brun était rentré, pour autant il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Puis il vit la grosse auréole sur l'oreiller de la blonde.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à en faire des cauchemars.

- Comment veux-tu faire autrement ? si tu as une idée dis-la, je prends de suite.

- Malheureusement je n'en ai pas puisque je suis dans le même état que toi….

- Sinon t'en a pensé quoi du discours du pompeux ? » fit la blonde

- Tu parles du colonel Raven ?

- Ouais.

- Ça m'a dégoûté. Comment peut-il être fier de quelqu'un qui a laissé cinq de ses coéquipiers mourir. Notre évaluation était basée sur la survie et bonne entente de notre groupe. Pour ma part la moitié est morte et l'autre moitié me trouvait prétentieux et l'un des membres ne se priait pas de me le faire remarquer.

- J'ai trouvé ça tout aussi suspect que toi… tu sais tu ne devrais pas te sentir aussi coupables. Ses mecs étaient sur le point de nous abandonner et de fuir comme des lâches. Pour autant je m'en veux aussi, car vois-tu, je ne sais comment mais, je savais qu'il y avait un danger si on courait vers cette liberté. Pourtant je ne les en ai pas empêché. De plus je les ai vus mourir sous mes yeux sans pourvoir faire quoi que ce soit ! » fit-elle en pleur Roy la pris dans ses bras « j'ai détesté de me sentir si impuissante, je me demandais ce que je faisais ici si je n'étais même pas capable d'aider mes coéquipiers !

- Je pense exactement la même chose ma petite tête de mule » fit-il en souriant et en serrant la jeune femme encore plus fort contre son torse

Tous deux ne savaient plus comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à essayer de se rassurer. Pourtant à présent ils n'avaient aucune envie de sortir des bras de l'autre, chacun y trouvait un cocon protecteur et chaleureux qui lui permettait d'oublier un peu et de s'apaiser. Ils s'endormirent ainsi tout deux.

Lorsque Rebecca rentra quelques heures après, elle fut surprise de voir le jeune homme dans le lit de son amie. Pour autant elle ne put enlever ce petit sourire sur son visage en voyant le jeune homme enlacer la blonde comme pour la protéger.

Elle allait enfin passer une nuit agréable et eux aussi. Depuis déjà un bon moment cette nuit fut la première sans cris ou gémissements d'horreur ou terreur.

Ainsi passa les jours, les mois, l'Hiver s'installa sur le pays recouvrant tout de son épais manteau de neige. A l'école militaire la vie continuait et chacun oubliait l'évènement pour aller de l'avant. Depuis quelques temps on remarquait une première année blonde et un troisième année brun parcourir ensemble les couloirs de l'école. Certaines jeunes femmes jalousaient la blondes et certains jeunes hommes jalousaient le brun. Pour autant ils ne semblaient pas le remarquer. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Lors des périodes de fêtes, les troisièmes années furent envoyées en mise en situation dans les forêts enneigées. Riza savait cette étape importante pour Roy dans la suite du déroulement de sa carrière. En effet s'il réussissait ce test avec brio, il pourrait ainsi passer le concours d'alchimiste d'état. Un peu avant son départ pour l'épreuve tous deux avaient un peu parlé dans la chambre du brun.

- Tu sais Riza je ne prétends pas changer les choses tout seul. Je n'y arriverais pas même si j'y mettais la plus grande volonté. Par contre à plusieurs c'est possible. Etre Alchimiste d'Etat me permettrait de monter plus vite dans la hiérarchie mais j'ai besoin d'appuis mais pour l'instant je n'en ai pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je suis là moi !

- Mais je ne veux pas t'embarquer la dedans !

- Ton côté macho ressort de nouveau Roy !

- Riza je vais réussir cet examen et changer le monde !

- Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je vois ! mais je veux croire à tes paroles… alors c'est décidé je protègerais tes arrières lorsque cela sera nécessaire !

- Hum comme si une première année pouvait me protéger » fit-il en la regardant avec malice et prétention

- Passe ton diplôme et ton examen d'alchimiste d'état et on en reparlera !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

L'épreuve durait une semaine. Le principe était qu'on dispersait des groupes de cinq dans une gigantesque forêt, il devait survivre dans le froid et réussir certaines épreuves comme sauver des citoyens pris au piège de malfrats, des filatures et autres. Bien sur ces épreuves n'étaient que du bluff et il n'y avait aucun malfrat mais que des militaires confirmés qui notaient les novices. Les troisièmes années avaient une certaine appréhension au début de l'épreuve. Celle-ci s'expliquait par le trouble de la dernière mise en situation du début d'année.

Roy de son côté n'attendait qu'une chose, faire ses preuves. Il savait cette épreuve capitale, il devait donc être irréprochable et plus que parfait dans chaque situation. Heureusement pour lui, il se retrouva avec un bon ami du nom de Maes Hughes. Tous deux formaient la paire. Ils se comprenaient sans paroles ce qui était plutôt pratique en mission. Maes n'avait pas l'intention de passer le concours d'alchimiste d'état, cella ne l'intéressait pas. S'il était rentré dans l'armée ma foi c'était un peu par défaut. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa vie, il avait donc décidé de s'engager. L'armée est présente pour défendre son peuple et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de protéger la patrie à condition qu'il puisse passer du temps avec sa petite amie du moment du nom de Emma.

Bref revenons à notre épreuve…

Il ne restait plus que deux jours et pour l'instant l'équipe des deux compères se débrouillait bien. Ils avaient réussi le sauvetage et étaient à présent en filature. En dehors de l'alchimiste et le stratège qu'était Hughes, ils comptaient un sniper, un expert en combats rapprochés et un homme caméléon comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

Cet homme caméléon était bien pratique, lors de la filature c'était le premier du groupe il se fondait dans la nature en un rien il était impossible de le repérer, un vrai futur pro !

Leur mission était de suivre un groupe d'insurgés de les cueillir et les ramener aux services d'immigrés le hic étant que ces hommes étaient armés. Ils étaient plusieurs groupes à suivre cette filature, plusieurs avaient essayés de stopper les insurgés, mais furent bien vite mis K.O.

Roy avait observé l'affrontement dans les moindres détails. Il n'y avait pas à dire il serait difficile de les avoir à seulement cinq. Il alla donc voir une autre équipe qui lui semblait assez compétente pour les accompagner.

- Tien mustang !

- Salut, galère la mission n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouai et t'as vu la raclé que s'est pris le groupe de Ryley ?

- Pas joli joli » fit Roy avec une petite grimace

- Je te le fais pas dire. Bon qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » fit le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci savait que Mustang avait une idée bien précise en tête pour laisser son équipe de côté.

- Faisons équipe » fit simplement le brun en regardant le jeune homme en face de lui puis chaque un d'entre eux.

- T'es sérieux ? » fit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres « je te savais farceur, mais pas à ce point Mustang. »

- Je ne blague pas Stark à cinq nous ne pouvons pas les battre autant ton équipe que la mienne. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être plus nombreux.

- Et si un jour cette situation t'arrive vraiment, tu n'auras pas de coéquipiers à côté pour t'aider.

- Peut-être, mais là j'en ai autant en profiter ! » fit le brun avec un grand sourire dont les lèvres étaient gercées par le froid. « je vous laisse méditer, je reviens dans une heure ! »

Finalement l'autre équipe accepta et Roy avait raison, à dix ils réussirent à maîtriser le groupe d'insurgés.

L'épreuve était à présent terminée.

Les troisièmes années rentrèrent donc à l'école pour être par la suite en vacances pendant la semaine des fêtes et fêter la nouvelle année.

En rentrant, Roy pensait revoir sa petite tête de mule. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, les autres élèves de l'académie étaient partis la veille afin de laisser les troisièmes années se reposer. Le brun fut donc déçu et rentra dans sa chambre en bougonnant. Cela ne dura pas. Il trouva sur son lit un petit mot laissé par la blonde. Dans ce mot elle expliquait qu'elle espérait que le brun ait réussi son épreuve, qu'elle-même avait eu de très bons résultats. Elle lui souhaitait aussi de joyeuses fêtes et lui disait à l'année prochaine. Un petit mot tout banal mais qui réchauffait l'esprit de Mustang qui avait gelé sous le froid.

* * *

><p>Une petite review ?<p>

Même ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes peuvent en laisser, car même si soit disant toutes les civilisations ne se valent pas, les reviews elles sont toutes aussi importante pour l'auteur =)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et en espérant vous voir au prochain !

Poom's


	4. Chapter 4

hello !

nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci centré sur la vie de tout ce beau monde dans l'école

* * *

><p>La rentrée était déjà passée depuis une semaine. Pourtant les élèves de troisième année n'avaient toujours pas eut leurs appréciations et retours sur leur épreuve. Paraît il certains cas étaient difficiles à débattre…<p>

Roy de son côté essayait de ranger son angoisse dans un côté de sa tête et se concentrer sur ses études et plus précisément sur l'alchimie du feu. Avant d'avoir rencontré Riza l'alchimie du feu l'intéressait d'où ses petites expériences, maintenant cette alchimie lui prenait tout son temps elle l'attirait l'absorbait, malheureusement ce n'était pas facile. Roy Mustang avait lu plusieurs fois les livres de Berthold Hawkeye, pour autant il n'en apprenait pas plus, il s'efforçait donc de lire entre les lignes mais cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. De son côté Riza était peinée de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami. Elle était trop jeune lorsque son père était décédé, il ne lui avait donc pas parlé de son alchimie. Pourtant un jour Roy dessina un cercle de transmutation qui était vaguement familier à la jeune femme.

Puis vint l'annonce des résultats de l'épreuve. Chacun passa en entretien avec le jury. Vint alors le tour de Mustang.

Il rentra dans une grande pièce ou se trouvait en face de lui une longue table et d'un côté de la table se trouvait une dizaine de personnes ayant les yeux rivés sur lui. Impressionné par autant d'individu, le brun alla directement s'asseoir. Puis en voyant les regards suffisants de certains il reprit contenance, retrouvant son assurance un peu arrogante.

- Bien Monsieur Mustang. » fit l'homme moustachu du milieu. « votre cas nous a posé quelques problèmes sur la seconde épreuve puisque vous n'avez pas vraiment respecté les consignes… vous comprendrez donc que nous avons eu quelques difficultés pour dire si cette épreuve était concluante ou pas. Mais nous aimerions quelques explications sur votre geste.

- Mon capitaine, mon équipe et moi avions vu une autre équipe se faire battre de façon déconcertante. Je savais mon équipe plus forte mais pas assez pour battre ce groupe. Puisque nous avions des alliés dans les parages autant nous entre aider puisque nous avions exactement le même but. Et puis nous avions ainsi un effet de surprise qui a un instant surpris la bande de militaires. Hors la surprise est la meilleure attaque. Alors certes nous avons été plus de cinq, mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris au cours de mes études c'est que le plus important est le résultat peu importe la façon dont on y arrive tant que celui-ci est concluant.

- Raisonnement très intéressant monsieur Mustang… nous avons entendu dire que vous vouliez sauter l'année de préparation au concours l'alchimiste d'état. Est-ce vrai ?

- Oui mon capitaine !

- Et bien je n'y vois aucune opposition pour l'instant et le jury est d'accord avec moi. Bravo monsieur Mustang vous êtes pour l'instant notre meilleur élément de la promotion. Continuez ainsi et vous irez loin dans l'armée jeune homme ! » fit le capitaine avec un petit sourire.

- Merci mon capitaine ! » fit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Après cet entretien la fougue d'apprendre du jeune homme en fut décuplée, il était toujours le nez dans un bouquin. Riza dût se résigner à le laisser étudier. De son côté elle s'entraînait dur pour devenir un bon élément et manier les armes à feu mieux que personne. Ses professeurs avaient bien remarqué son talent.

Nous arrivions en mai et le retour du beau temps, à présent le niveau de tir de Riza égalait celui d'un troisième année. Elle avait énormément progressé dans ses capacités physiques mais un obstacle devenait de plus en plus gênant. En effet pendant l'année sa poitrine avait doublé. Hors lors de courses ou même pour tirer elle était sans arrêt gênée puisqu'elle ne pouvait garder la même pose.

Roy avait toujours autant la tête dans les bouquins pourtant un jour son regard ne put fixer qu'un point de la jeune femme puis il lui fit

- Pourquoi tu mets des soutient gorges rembourrés ? Tu veux séduire qui ? » Bien sur il eut droit à une réprimande d'une blonde rouge de gène et colère.

Alors qu'ils se battaient sur le lit du jeune homme, Riza remarqua sous le lit du jeune homme des bandages. Elle ne put donc s'empêcher de demander ce que faisaient ces bandages ici.

- Je m'en sers quand nous partons en excursion, ils sont très pratiques et contiennent les muscles pour éviter claquages et autres.

- Oh

- Prends-les ! » fit-il en les tendant à la jeune femme

- Pourquoi ça j'ai pas ce genre d'excursion pour l'instant moi !

- Peut-être mais ils ne servent pas qu'aux muscles si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » fit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Merci, ainsi je n'aurais pas à changer d'uniforme !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Bin j'arrive plus à le fermer maintenant » fit-elle un peu gênée

- Ils ont pas l'air si gros que ça pourtant, fais voir ! » fit-il en avançant ses mains vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Mais ça va pas ! » fit-elle en se levant du lit et en mettant ses bras en protection devant l'objet de convoitise du jeune homme.

- C'est bon Riza je plaisante, je ne vais pas aller peloter une gamine de ton âge !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ! » hurla-t-elle à quelques centimètre du visage de Mustang. Elle s'arrêta alors. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. « ça fait du bien de te retrouver Roy !

- C'est vrai que depuis quelques mois je suis plus dans mes bouquins qu'avec toi.

- Oh mais je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. C'est normal, puis ça me fait plaisir que tu t'intéresses autant aux recherches de mon père. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience que mon père était un alchimiste de renom…

Et la vie continua dans l'académie militaire. Mais les deux inséparables se voyaient de moins en moins souvent. L'un était tout le temps à la bibliothèque et l'autre au stand de tir. Pourtant le soir ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre du plus vieux et passait la nuit à bavarder. Il n'était pas rare de voir la plus jeune sortir de la chambre de l'autre aux aurores. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'était attirée les regards haineux de tous les membres féminins excepté Rebecca qui elle charriait la blonde avec ces histoires.

- Alors il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? » fit Rebecca avec un grand sourire

- Comme d'habitude on a parlé et surtout de mon père » fit-elle avant de boire une tasse de thé

- Et sinon il a de beaux abdos ? » fit son amie avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux. La blonde se retint à grand effort de ne pas recracher le liquide qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Ça va pas ! on est juste amis ! tu ne vas pas te mettre à croire ces conneries toi aussi !

- Mais non je te charrie ! j'allais oublier, avec les gars on comptait sortir dans un bar samedi. T'es partante ?

- Pourquoi pas, je dois dire que depuis qu'on est rentré dans cette école, je ne sais plus ce que veut dire sortie.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que t'es jamais dans la chambre !

- Ah oui c'est vrai… par contre j'ai pas beaucoup de fringues civiles…

- Bon là on doit aller en cours mais ce soir on peut voir ce que tu as dans ton placard !

Dans les couloirs elles croisèrent le brun. Celui-ci ne semblait pas les avoir vu, il était à fond dans un petit manuel écrit à la main. Riza laissa son amie un moment et se planta en face de Roy qui ne la vit pas et lui rentra complètement dedans. Cela eut pour réaction de le sortir de ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il vit la personne qu'il venait de percuter il rentra dans une colère noire. Tous ses papiers rangés précieusement et sa réflexion s'étaient envolés.

- Putin, Riza fait gaffe ! » lacha-t-il sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher

- C'est toi qui ne regarde pas où tu vas. Toujours la tête dans un bouquin » fit la blonde ne comprenant pas l'agressivité de son ami. Elle commença à ramasser les feuilles tombées.

- C'est bon lâches ça avant de faire plus de dégâts » fit-il en lui prenant les feuilles des mains

- Décidément t'es pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui

- Je serais de bonne humeur si tu n'étais pas aussi empotée !

- Quoi c'est moi la fautive maintenant

- Exactement ! » fit Roy en se relevant et plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde

- Non mais quelle mauvaise fois jte jure ! » fit-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle se baissa pour ramasser encore une feuille et approcha du brun. Elle lui plaqua la feuille contre le torse « Samedi je sors donc je ne pourrais pas venir te voir… d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je vais venir ce soir aussi… » fit-elle avant de filer avec Rebecca derrière qui regardait la scène avec un petit air triste.

- Riza… » fit-il en la voyant rager de loin « non mais quel con je suis ! »

Riza fut sur les nerfs pour les deux heures suivantes. Heureusement un jeune homme de sa classe, Nicolas, lui remonta le moral en n'arrêtant pas les pitreries. Il resta avec les deux amies pour le reste de la journée.

- Au fait Riza, tu viens avec nous Samedi soir ?

- Oui je viens

- Ah génial je vais voir la jolie Riza en habits civils !

- L'uniforme me va si mal ?

- Mais non ma petite blonde » fit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Hum… Riza »… l'appelée se retourna et vit Roy

- Si tu reviens m'engueuler parce que je suis encore sur ton chemin alors pardon je me pousse » fit-elle en se décalant

- Riza je… » fit Roy toujours aussi hésitant

- Y a pas de Riza qui tient pour l'instant. J'ai toujours pas avalé la pilule. Je ne viens pas ce soir d'ailleurs. Nico, Becca on y va. On a des choses à faire… » fit-elle en tournant le dos au brun.

Elle n'eut donc pas l'occasion de voir Roy les épaules affaissées et le regard triste comme vit Rebecca. Elle comptait bien en toucher deux mots à la jeune femme qui partageait sa chambre. Elle s'était comportée comme une garce. Le pauvre garçon venait lui faire des excuses et elle le rembarrait.

Roy avait bien vu le regard désolé de la brune. Il tourna donc les talons et partit dans sa chambre. Mais en chemin il croisa son meilleur ami.

- Tien t'as pas le nez dans un bouquin ? fit Maes.

- T'es pas drôle Maes… » fit-il toujours aussi abattu

- Oula ça va vraiment pas bien toi c'est temps si ! aller viens un peu dans ma chambre, on va pouvoir parler un peu. Et demain on est Samedi, alors on va se faire une bonne tournée des bars. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'en a pas fait. Toi tu pourras draguer mais pas moi. J'ai enfin trouvé l'amour de ma vie, Natacha splendide typée du nord et avec une poitrine !

- Je veux pas plus de détails espèce de pervers ! » fit le brun avec un petit sourire Comme prévu les deux jeunes femmes étaient devant l'armoire de la blonde. Et la brune était désemparée par si peu de féminité et surtout de choix dans la garde robe de son amie.

- c'est clair que t'as pas grand-chose…

- je te l'avais dit…

- ah ouai, mais à ce point je pensais pas. Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot jupe et à quoi cela ressemble ?

- pas vraiment… » fit la blond pour rentrer dans le jeu de Rebecca.

La brune se fit donc un devoir de sortir quelques une de ses jupes et hauts assortis et de les faire essayer à la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques temps d'essayage Rebecca trouva la tenue parfaite pour la jeune femme. Une jupe flottante bleue nuit arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Et pour haut un dos nu blanc avec un décolleté ovale permettant de voir un peu plus que la naissance de la poitrine importante de la blonde. Elle était tout simplement belle et attirante car cette tenue permettait de mettre en valeur ses jambes finement musclées, sa généreuse poitrine et son dos d'une couleur pêche.

- Mon dieu tu vas faire tourner des têtes demain soir !

- C'est pas un peu trop ?

- Mais non c'est parfait ainsi

- Pas trop aguicheuse ?

- Non !

- Parce que j'ai pas trop envi de faire salope quoi

- Tu me diras vu comme tu t'es comporté avec Roy t'en a déjà l'attitude.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue et tu sais très bien que je dis toujours ce que je pense. C'était dégelasse

- Et ce qu'il m'a fait ça ne l'était pas peut être ?

- Rien à voir, il venait s'excuser et toi tu le remballes. Alors que tu sais tout aussi bien que moi à quel point ce mec est orgueilleux.

- Attends, je vais pas non plus faire toujours la gentille nunuche qui dis oui et qui pardonne tout !

- Je suis d'accord mais tu t'es mal comportée….

- Tu trouves ? » fit Riza se sentant de plus en plus coupable

- Oui Riza t'as abusé sur ce coup là… tu vas où ? » fit la brune en voyant la jeune femme se changer et ouvrir la porte.

- M'excuser à mon tour. » et elle sortit de la chambre.

Elle alla à la chambre du jeune homme et toqua. Mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle resta cinq minutes devant la porte

- Roy c'est moi… Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'ouvrir… je suis venue pour m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… » elle s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme lui ouvre mais toujours rien. Elle avait la gorge serrée « voilà c'était tout, je ne reste pas plus longtemps.. » et elle partit en courant

Riza pensait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait. Ce qu'elle ne savait c'est que le jeune homme n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée chez son ami. Il allait rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'en tournant pour y aller, il vit la blonde devant sa porte qui attendait puis qui commença à s'excuser. Il y voyait bien l'était de mal aise de la jeune femme. Il avait envi de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? L'orgueil mal placé surement… décidément il faisait tout pour envenimer la situation… Demain il arrangerait ça. Il avait malheureusement oublié qu'il n'avait pas cours ce Samedi, il était consacré aux secondes années qui passaient des examens écrits toute la journée.

Il passa donc la journée dans la bibliothèque quand il apprit que Riza était parti en ville avec Rebecca.

La veille lorsque les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidé de faire du shopping, la blonde s'était ruée sur un téléphone pour appeler son grand père d'après ce qu'avait compris la brune.

Pourtant le lendemain la jeune blonde demanda à aller au Qg d'Est-City. Arrivées à l'accueil Riza s'approcha, parla quelques temps avec la standardiste puis celle-ci lui donna une enveloppe.

Lorsque Riza revint. Rebecca demanda alors ce qu'il y avait dans cette enveloppe. La blonde l'ouvrit et lui laissa voir le contenue. Des liasses de billets.

-Comment…

- Disons que j'ai un grand-père assez fortuné…

- Assez ? je dirais énormément ! tu vas pouvoir t'en acheter des jolies choses avec ça ! » fit le jeune femme toute excitée de transformer son amie « mais je veux quand même que tu mettes mon ensemble ce soir !

- très bien, et avec tout ça, je peux même t'inviter au restaurant !

- Mais c'est fantastique ça !

Elles firent donc les boutiques pendant toute la journée et trouvèrent de nouvelles et attrayantes tenues à la blonde. Elles croisèrent quelques connaissances pendant cette journée. Elles se firent même draguées par des pensants pendant qu'elles sirotaient une boisson en terrasse afin de se reposer.

- et si on retournait à l'école maintenant ? fit Riza qui commençait à fatiguer de devoir essayer des milliers d'ensembles.

- Très bien allons-y ! » fit Rebecca toujours aussi fraîche qu'au petit matin.

Les deux jeunes femmes à peine rentrées, commencèrent à se préparer. Ou plutôt Rebecca s'amusait avec sa poupée nommée Riza.

Pour ce qui était de la coiffure il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options vu les cheveux courts de la jeune demoiselle. Elle ondula tout de même sa longue mèche afin de donner un côté plus glamour à cette coupe qui ne l'était en rien… Elle passa ensuite au maquillage. La blonde qui n'était pas trop habituée au maquillage avait les yeux qui pleuraient sous les coups de crayon et de mascara. Rebecca avait mit du far blanc sur le côté interne de la paupière et cela allait dans un dégradé vers le bleu foncé vers l'arcade. Grace au coup de crayon en dessous de l'œil donna plus de profondeur, ses iris caramel ressortaient vraiment. Rebecca finit avec un gloss lui éclaircissant légèrement les lèvres. En se regardant Riza fut impressionné par le travail de son amie. Elle faisait vraiment femme ainsi, c'est clair que cela changeait de la jeune fille que l'on voyait dans l'école…

- Alors contente du résultat ? » fit Rebecca impatiente de savoir si son travail était apprécié

- C'est splendide… » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les garçons avec qui elles sortaient arrivèrent devant leur chambre. Rebecca qui s'était occupé en premier de Riza n'avait pas finit de se préparer, les garçons attendirent dans le couloir en pestant contre les filles qui mettaient toujours trois heures à se préparer.

Lorsque les jeunes femmes sortirent de leur chambre, la plupart des garçons ne regrettèrent pas d'avoir attendu, elles étaient vraiment très jolies l'une comme l'autre. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts une brune ou une blonde. Nicolas se précipita et donna un bras à chaque demoiselle.

La soirée était vraiment sympa et les garçons aussi, ils étaient allés manger dans une petit restaurant connu des étudiants pour de bon repas à petit prix puis ils allèrent ensuite dans un bar à ambiance. Il y avait des musiques permettant de danser avec un partenaire ou seul. Le groupe avait trouvait un coin avec un table pour poser leurs différentes boissons. Riza savait bien les ravages que l'alcool pouvait engendrer, c'est pourquoi elle ne prit qu'un verre… d'eau de vie. Nicolas lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas fort et que cela passait comme du jus. Lui de son côté avait prit un autre alcool fort. Le groupe voulu alors jouer à un petit jeu lorsque la serveuse leur apportait les boissons. La blonde n'osa pas dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce jeu et donc fut la perdante.

- maintenant cul sec ! fit Nicolas qui était le seul à savoir ce que Riza avec commandé

- je suis vraiment obligée ? » fit Riza avec une moue suppliante pour ne pas boire

- oui Riza c'est la règle ! » fit Rebecca qui pensait qu'elle avait un simple shoot de Vodka.

- Bon… » la blonde prit le verre et regarda le liquide translucide avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait une odeur forte de prune. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et avala d'un seul coup le contenu du verre. En avalant elle ne pensait pas que le liquide lui brulerait toute la gorge. Elle s'étouffa et chaque bouffé d'air qu'elle faisait passer lui brûlait d'avantage « Nicolas je vais t'étriper au prochain entraînement…. » réussit-elle à dire avec difficulté » Rebecca prit le verre de Riza surprise qu'elle réagisse aussi fort à de la Vodka, un humant le verre vide elle comprit bien vite

- Mais t'es malade Nico ou quoi, c'est de l'eau de vie, t'es dingue en cul sec ça arrache beaucoup trop !

- Si on peut plus rigoler maintenant ! tien pour me faire pardonner je vais m'infliger la même souffrance. » Riza l'eut amère car lui ça ne lui faisait presque rien. Pour détendre l'ambiance un garçon invita Riza à danser car celle-ci était à deux doigts d'étrangler l'autre idiot.

- Tu viens danser Riza ? » lui fit-il avec un sourire.

Ainsi passa la bavure de Nicolas, pourtant Riza ne sentait pas encore trop l'effet de l'alcool. Pensant qu'elle était résistante elle se permit d'autres verres. Elle qui n'avait jamais bu reçu sa punition comme il fallait. Au bout de quelques heures à boire la musique tambourinant beaucoup trop fort dans sa tête et les lumières l'aveuglaient. Nicolas voyant son mal aise se proposa pour la raccompagner car la fête battait à son plein et les autres n'avaient pas envi de partir. Rebecca lui avait bien proposé de la raccompagner mais Nicolas s'y était opposé deux jeunes femmes seules à cette heure. C'était risqué d'autant plus qu'une des deux était vraiment mal en point.

Le jeune pris un bras de la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule et commença à marcher. La jeune femme n'arrivait à suivre son rythme. Il remarquait quand même que le grand air lui redonnait ses esprits. En effet la jeune femme sentait l'engourdissement de l'alcool la quitter. Ses jambes étaient beaucoup moins lourdes. En arrivant à l'entrée du dortoir, la jeune femme avait quasiment retrouvé tous ses esprits. Mais pas assez…

En effet durant toute la soirée le jeune homme n'avait pas arrêté de regarder la blonde. Il est vrai qu'en uniforme il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la plastique de la jeune femme… mais là… il la trouvait splendide et la voulait rien que pour lui. Il avait bien remarqué le lien qui l'unissait à ce chanceux de Mustang. Mais maintenant il avait toutes ses chances vu la façon dont elle l'avait envoyé balader la dernière fois. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi sans crier gare il retourna la jeune femme qui comptait rentrer dans le bâtiment, la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et colla ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Celle-ci n'avait pas tout compris au début mais lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres humides de Nicolas sur les siennes, elle comprit alors qu'il y avait un problème. L'alcool n'aidant pas elle mit bien plus de temps à réagir. Malheureusement pour elle son non activité pendant quelques secondes fut interprétée par le jeune homme comme une invitation à continuer. Il commença donc à passer ses mains sur les hanches et les fesses de la jeune femme. Elle réussit quand même à passer ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme afin de le repousser doucement. Puis elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le jeune homme vit bien que la jeune femme n'était pas enclin à continuer il essuya l'échec d'un sourire et repartit à la soirée la laissant seule à l'entrée du dortoir. Il aurait peut-être plus de chance avec une fille du bar.

Riza de son côté resta sonnée quelques secondes par ce qui venait de se passer puis rentra dans l'immeuble sans se douter qu'une personne avait vu tout la scène….

* * *

><p>Niark niark, je pense que vous avez tous deviné de qui il s'agissait... Non? je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment...<p>

enfin ce chapitre est une sorte de transition je dirais... vu ce qui vous attend dans le prochain chapitre celui-ci était necessaire, vous allez être récompensé d'avoir lu tout ce blabla ^^ (et si vous trouvez mon prochain chapitre pourri.. j ferais un bide complet ...)

Bonne journée et encore merci pour votre attention et votre review iminente pour me demander quand le royai commence = )


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow tout le monde !

voici le nouveau chapitre qui je suis sur va faire plaisir à grand nombre d'entre vous

c'est fou ce que peu fair eun peu d'alcool sur deux personnes ...

* * *

><p>Roy de son côté était bien partit s'amuser. Comme l'avait dit Maes, ils firent la tournée des bars draguant quelques jolies filles mais Roy n'était pas aussi intéressé que d'habitude. Son meilleur ami le sentait bien, c'est pour ça qu'ils changèrent de bar beaucoup plus qu'à l'habituel. Maes espérait croiser une fille qui plairait à Roy pour que celui-ci passe une nuit à se détendre et à oublier l'autre blonde un peu garce sur les bords. En effet l'autre soir Roy avait tout raconté à son ami. Il voyait bien qu'un lien particulier se tissait entre les deux et que son ami ne faisait rien pour y résister ce qui l'étonnait grandement. Habituellement le charmant Mustang ne s'attachait pas à la gente féminine. Roy s'amusait bien il avait quelques verres d'alcool dans le sang ce qui lui permettait de se lâcher un peu. Mais il avait peur de croiser la blonde dans un de ses bars… d'ailleurs il y avait une bien jolie fille là-bas..<p>

- Natasha ! » s'écria tout d'un coup son ami. Il se précipita alors vers la fille que Mustang avait repéré.

- Oh Maes ! que fais-tu ici chéri ? » fit la jeune rousse en se levant de sa chaise et en passant ses bras au tour du cou de son ami.

- Et bien je suis venu avec un ami, je vais te le présenter. Hey Roy je te présente Natasha ma petite amie et Natasha je te présente Roy mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté » fit Roy avec un petit sourire

- De même « fit celle-ci en le reluquant de la tête au pied et avec une moue de satisfaction à la fin.

Tout ceci échappa à Maes mais pas à Roy qui n'appréciait pas trop ce petit jeu. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée dans ce bar avec Natasha et ses amies. Roy n'en pouvait plus les amies de la rousse n'arrêtaient pas de glousser au moindre de ses gestes et faisaient tout pour attirer son regard, ça allait de poser sa poitrine sur la table, au petit regard discret, au rire bruyant et j'en passe. Le pire était que cette Natasha le dévorait des yeux dès que son ami avait les yeux tournés et ses yeux étaient très explicites ce que ne supportait plus le brun. Il prit donc congés de son ami et de ce groupe de filles un peu trop dévergondées.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors il souffla un bon coup. Il n'avait pas encore envi de rentrer et espérait encore trouvé une fille avec qui il pourrait s'amuser cette nuit. Il entra donc dans un bar sur le chemin du retour. Malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait pas de viande fraîche, juste des quadragénaires. Le barman se permit même une petite réflexion

- Tu es un peu jeune pour ce bar tu ne pense pas ?

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par le menu du bar mais pas le comptoir un Whiskey pur et sans glaçon s'il vous plait.

- Très bien monsieur !

Il bu, paya et s'en alla ne jetant même pas un regard aux quadragénaires déçues de ne pas avoir fait connaissance avec ce beau jeune homme.

Roy était bien, l'alcool lui permettait de planer un peu mais il était quand même raccroché à la réalité. Il arriva donc aux dortoirs et là son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Devant ses yeux se trouvait l'entrée du dortoir ceci ne permet pas la réaction du jeune homme. Non ce qui mettait le brun dans cet état c'était le petit couple qui s'embrassait de façon outrageuse contre le mur de l'entrée. Mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Ce qui le mit vraiment hors de lui ce fut que la jeune femme avait les cheveux blonds et que c'était tout simplement Riza.

Il était vraiment hors de lui. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser peloter ainsi par ce crétin pervers qui était connu pour n'aimer les jeunes femmes qu'une fois… un peu comme lui quoi. Roy secoua la tête en pensant que c'était l'alcool qui le faisait halluciner. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il vit toujours les deux collés mais ils ne s'embrassaient plus. De loin il vit Riza désapprouver de la tête. Le crétin partit donc sans demander son reste. De son côté la blonde mit quelques secondes à bouger pour rentrer tout comme Roy qui fut encore plus long que la jeune femme.

Il essaya de se calmer avec l'air frais de la nuit, mais rien y fait il est remonté. Il ne pensait pas Riza aussi facile, il pensait quand même qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire ainsi, elle en imposait à l'école comme la fille indépendante et pourtant elle tombait dans les bras du premier venu qui lui faisait la cours. Bon il fallait relativiser les choses ils s'étaient juste embrassés et elle n'avait pas permis plus et avait arrêté leur échange. Mais ça ne fait rien ! Il l'a embrassé et elle s'est laissée faire alors qu'elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de filles !

Roy était donc vraiment en rogne contre la jeune femme. Il était resté facilement cinq minutes à ruminer dehors. Lorsqu'il eut finit il rentra en trombe dans le dortoir et monta les marche deux à deux pour arriver le plus vite possible à la chambre de la blonde. Il courut dans le couloir et entra en trombe dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas fermé à clé pour permettre à Rebecca de rentrer.

Roy dessoûla d'un seul coup. Devant lui se tenait Riza en jupe mais quelque chose clochait il pouvait voir son ventre, ses épaules nue et son soutient gorge. Automatiquement il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains devant et il s'assit sur le lit. Fermant les yeux il ne sentit pas la magnifique baffe s'écraser sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer. Il prit donc la gifle de plein fouet. Il ouvrit alors les yeux ce qui lui permit d'éviter la seconde en attrapant le poignet de la jeune femme.

Elle fut décontenancé par la rapidité des reflexes du jeune homme. Elle fut encore plus surprise par la force de celui-ci. Il venait de la plaquer contre lui, il lui tenait toujours le poignet d'une main et l'autre était positionnée dans le dos de la jeune femme pour mieux la plaquer contre lui.

Riza sentait bien qu'il avait bu, mais lui aussi sentait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas claire.

Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de coller ses lèvres à celles de la jeune blonde. Ce contact électrisa la jeune femme. Tout son corps fut prit de frissons. Elle sentait la langue de Roy demander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle ne réfléchit pas trop et ouvrit automatiquement la bouche ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait avec Nicolas qui pourtant avait fait pareil que Roy.

Elle était donc en jupe et soutient gorge à califourchon sur Roy qui lui était assis sur son lit. Il avait lâché sa main et avait positionné la sienne dans le cou de la blonde. Celle-ci avait ressenti quelques frissons quand cette main froide vint se poser sur cet endroit chaud. Son autre main était toujours dans le dos de la jeune femme et la pressait un peu plus contre lui. En étant autant pressé contre lui elle sentait les battements de son cœur. Il devait donc ressentir la même chose pour elle.

Son cœur d'ailleurs s'amuser à rater quelques battement lorsqu'il bougeait sa main ou l'écrasait contre lui.

Ce moment n'avait rien à voir avec celui partagé avec Nicolas. Bien sur l'alcool aidait toujours mais pour cet instant là…

Elle était tellement bien dans les bras si chauds du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassait elle sentait bien le goût de l'alcool mais c'était pareil pour elle. Mais elle aimait ce goût dans la bouche du jeune homme. Ça donnait un côté encore plus viril.

L'alcool avait réchauffait l'esprit de chaque un mais l'autre s'occupait de réchauffer le corps de son partenaire.

Roy était brûlant avec la blonde à califourchon sur lui. Habituellement une telle position de la part de la jeune femme indiquait une suite torride. Mais cette fois-ci c'est lui qui lui avait imposé. Hors il n'avait pas envi de briser son amitié avec la jeune femme. Plus la jeune femme l'embrassait plus il sentait le désir monter en lui et ce n'était pas bon signe. Contrairement à Riza qui était encore embuée par l'alcool, Roy était parfaitement maître de lui-même. Il fut donc celui qui évita une grosse catastrophe. Il prit la jeune femme par les hanches et commença à se reculer pour cesser leur baiser.

La jeune femme le regarda d'abord surprise, puis se rendant compte de la situation, elle écarquilla grand les yeux, mis une main devant sa bouche et se sortit de sur Roy cherchant quelques chose pour s'habiller. Roy de son côté tourna la tête afin de permettre à son amie de se mettre quelques chose sur le dos.

- Tu sais Riza… l'autre soir lorsque tu es venu t'excuser, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, j'étais parti voir Maes, mais je t'ai quand même entendu car je rentrais. Pourtant je n'ai par réussi à sortir de ma cachette pour venir te voir. J'ai bien vu que cela t'avait blessé et j'en suis désolé Riza… » Il sentit un poids sur le lit à côté de lui. La première chose qu'il vit était le sourire de la jeune femme.

En la voyant ainsi il n'avait qu'une envi, il voulait de nouveau l'embrasser mais devait s'en empêcher. Il sentait bien qu'il devait s'en aller pour ne pas franchir le point de non retour avec elle. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme toutes ses autres filles. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux et ce n'était pas avec lui. Riza avait repris ses esprits pourtant son corps n'arrêtait pas de réclamer le jeune homme, elle voulait de nouveau être dans ses bras. Elle voulait de nouveau être dans ce cocon protecteur qu'il crée avec ses bras lorsqu'il l'entoure. Plusieurs fois Roy avait fait pareil, mais jamais elle n'avait eu cette sensation aussi forte. Elle n'y connaissait rien au sexe, ses amies lui parlaient de leurs expériences mais elle écoutait à chaque fois d'une oreille. Mais malgré son inexpérience, elle sentait bien que quelque chose se passait entre le brun et elle. La blonde était curieuse de nature et sa curiosité la poussait à mieux comprendre ce quelque chose que l'on appelle l'attirance du sexe opposé. Roy lui en connaissait des masses la dessus et elle le savait bien, mais elle s'en fichait.

Après lui avoir souri le brun avait détourné le regard elle en profita donc, une amie lui avait dit que les hommes était fous de ce genres de caresses.

En effet Roy était dans ses pensés à essayer de se contrôler pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il fut donc décontenancé quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou et mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et l'autre passa le long de son torse.

Roy était en proie à une véritable torture, son corps lui criait de se laisser faire par la blonde, mais sa raison lui disait de tout stopper car les répercutions de cet acte seraient bien trop grosses pour leur amitié.

Pourtant il sentait qu'il défaillait et se laissait aller aux caresses de la jeune femme inconsciente de la torture qu'elle infligeait au jeune homme.

De sa langue elle s'amuser sur le cou du jeune homme lui procurant des décharges le long du corps et dans le bas ventre. Son souffle sur sa peau humide fit fondre Roy. Il prit précipitamment le visage de la jeune femme de sa main droite, pivota vers la gauche pour lui faire face et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa main gauche passa sous la fesse de la jeune femme pour la coller contre lui et la faire basculer sous lui.

Il avait à présent une blonde en débardeur et jupe sous lui. Sa mèche lui barrait le visage et cachait par endroits ses joues rosies. Elle était si craquante ainsi. Voyant qu'il ne l'embrassait plus, Riza passa ses bras autour du cou du brun. Voyant bien l'impatience de son amie il baissa sa tête mais ne l'embrassa pas, il mit ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Riza tu es vraiment magnifique et cela aurait été un plaisir de te faire l'amour… mais je tiens bien trop à toi pour que tu deviennes une fille d'un soir, tu mérites bien plus. Surtout pour ta première fois » conclut-il en l'embrassant sur la joue et en repartant comme il était arrivé.

Sortit de là, Roy souffla un grand coup et se passa la main dans les cheveux. L'alcool n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui et il espérait que la jeune femme ne se souviendrait plus de tout cela demain sinon cela risquait d'être vraiment catastrophique. Lui qui voulait éviter cela… il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder la porte dont il venait de sortir et de ce qui venait de se passer à l'intérieur.

Ce soir il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Roy Mustang tombeur de ses dames était tombé amoureux d'une tête de mule doublé d'un garçon manqué mais encore toute innocente… dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore mis cette fois-ci ?

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p>

dites moi franchement si vous vous attendiez à ça ou pas du tout!

Et merci pour vos reviews aux quelles je répond avec plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Roy appréhendait le lendemain, mais fut surpris lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme sourire et parler comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être avait-elle tout oublié, dans ce cas elle avait aussi oublié qu'il l'avait entendu s'excuser à sa porte l'autre soir. Tout cela devenait compliqué. Il fut sur de son hypothèse lorsqu'il entendit l'autre crétin de Nicolas avouer à un de ses amis qu'elle avait tout oublié de la soirée. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi…

Lors de la pause déjeunée il la vit seule avec un livre en main. Elle était assise à un rebord de fenêtre. Le soleil frappant sur les carreaux illuminait sa chevelure devenue aussi brillante que le soleil. L'intensité de la lumière avait rendu ses yeux bien plus clairs. Roy ne cessait de la détailler. Elle était vraiment jolie mais avait encore quelques rondeurs candides, telles que ses joues bien rondes. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbée par son livre.

-Riza ? » fit-il doucement il la vit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu. Puis lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il vit de la gêne dans ceux-ci. Se souviendrait-elle de tout ? « on m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais plus de samedi soir..

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

- Bin oui, maintenant je sais que si l'on fait des sorties ensemble je devrais te surveiller la pochtrone ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que niveau réputation…

- Quoi niveau réputation ?

- fais pas semblant tes tournées de bar avec Maes sont devenues mythiques dans l'académie !

- Il n'empêche qu'on a plus parlé de toi que de moi cette fois-ci…

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se lancer des piques et rigoler l'un l'autre. Roy était soulagé qu'elle ai tout oublié. Cela valait mieux pour leur amitié. Mais une part en lui se demandait comment cette journée aurait été si elle n'avait rien oublié. Aurait-elle feint l'indifférence brisant leur amitié à jamais, ou bien lui aurait-elle sauté au cou pour clairement afficher le nouveau stade de leur relation. La seconde hypothèse à y réfléchir n'aurait pas tellement gêné l'alchimiste au contraire. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans le pays de Oui-Oui et ils sont de futurs militaires pour qui les relations autres que professionnelles et amicales sont interdites. Pas de place pour l'amour dans une caserne… le cœur du jeune homme se serra à cette pensée. C'était tout lui de tomber amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir…

Mais ce qui gênait le plus notre futur alchimiste est que l'autre soir la blonde en avait redemandé. Preuve de sentiments en vers lui ? Roy devait l'avouer il était perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de cette situation. Mais en bon militaire il s'y adapta et se jura de ne plus jamais s'écarter du droit chemin, autant pour lui que pour elle.

La blonde de son côté regardait son ami qui depuis quelques secondes était plongé dans une profonde réflexion tout en regardant vers l'extérieur. Il était vraiment beau ainsi, de toute manière il était beau qu'importe la situation. La forte luminosité sur ses cheveux de jais faisait des reflets presque bleus, ou peut-être était-ce l'uniforme qui donnait cette impression.

Elle voyait bien dans ses yeux que quelque chose l'attristait et elle pensait bien savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Car non Riza n'avait rien oublié du tout, mais faisait comme, c'était la meilleure option qu'elle avait trouvée et vu la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait consommée cela paraissait probable. Ce mensonge n'avait pas été dur avec les gens de sa classe et même avec Nicolas, même si à présent elle gardait une certaine distance entre eux. Mais avec Roy ce n'était pas la même chose... Vraiment pas. Ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre était gravé à jamais en elle. Elle se souvenait encore des frissons qu'elle avait ressentis au contact du jeune homme. Elle se souvient aussi très clairement des paroles du brun avant de partir « _Riza tu es vraiment magnifique et cela aurait été un plaisir de te faire l'amour… mais je tiens bien trop à toi pour que tu deviennes une fille d'un soir, tu mérites bien plus. Surtout pour ta première fois »_ . sur le moment elle lui en avait voulu. Qui était-il pour savoir ce qu'y était bon pour elle ou pas ? Elle avait envie de lui et elle ne connaissait pas cette sensation et avait eut envie de la connaître avec lui, mais il avait refusé. Mais avec un peu de recul et un coup sur sa fierté elle avait avoué que Roy avait raison. Même ce constat n'enleva pas la frustration de toujours être inconsciente de ce genre de choses.

- La fin de l'année est proche.. » fit Roy dans un soupir de lassitude

- Oui… et les examens aussi, te sens-tu prêt ?

- Je ne connais personne qui répondrait à ta question de façon affirmative. Non je ne suis pas prêt mais je n'ai pas envi de perdre une année à apprendre des choses que je sais déjà pour la plupart…

- Puis aussi parce que tu es un gros crâneur !

- Tu peux parler, madame je suis du niveau des tireurs d'élite de troisième année…

- Jaloux !

- Prétentieuse !

- Non mais je rêve là ! » fit Riza en s'emportant » c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! il est vrai que tu es un parfait modèle de modestie

- Et toi de calme et sérénité, voir de discrétion… » le deux se jaugèrent puis éclatèrent de rire simultanément

- Je préfère quand on s'engueule de cette façon » fini par dire le brun entre deux respirations.

- Pareil… bon pour parler plus sérieusement, est-ce qu'il est vrai que l'on va repasser le test de début d'année ?

- Oui Riza, mais cette fois-ci cela m'étonnerait qu'ils nous mettent ensemble… dommage j'avais bien aimé coopérer avec la tête de mule de première année

- Ouai ce tête brulée et crâneur de troisième année était pas si idiot finalement…

Finalement jouer les amnésiques fut la meilleure solution pensa Riza et les jours passèrent et cette nuit devint plus floue pour chacun. De plus Roy était de nouveau tombé dans ses bouquins, donc Riza devait se résigner à faire de même pour réussir ses examens, la semaine prochaine ils allaient revivre l'épreuve du début d'année. Cette expédition était appréhendée de tous qui se remettaient tout doucement de ce choc. Mais ils étaient des futurs soldats et s'ils ne pouvaient pas surmonter cette épreuve, il ne servait à rien de continuer. Voilà ce à quoi ils avaient droit pour encouragement (menace ?)

La pression se faisait ressentir dans toute l'école. Puis vint le jour de l'examen de pratique, en effet si les élèves réussissaient celui-ci ils pourraient accéder à la partie théorique.

.

Le matin Riza s'était réveillée et avait passé à sa plus grande surprise une très bonne nuit. Rebecca de son côté ne pouvait pas en dire de même. La brune n'avait pas les talents de tireuse de son amie et elle avait surtout peur d'avoir les nerfs qui lâchent, ce qui est fréquent.. Elles se préparèrent en silence, commençant à se mettre en condition. Puis lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cours elles restèrent ensemble. Rebecca fut appelée et la blonde la serra fort dans ses bras en priant pour qu'elle réussisse, il en était de même pour Rebecca, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour la blonde.

Riza observa le groupe de son amie, ils étaient tous parmi les moins bons des premières année. D'un côté c'était une bonne chose car Rebecca pourra se différencier et montrer de quoi elle est capable. Elle vit un peu plus loin Roy et son groupe, il était quasiment complet il ne restait qu'une place. Elle savait bien que cela ne serait pas elle. La blonde capta le regard du brun et lui lança un bonne chance qu'il lui rendit.

Il ne restait que quelques premières années à classer, dont Riza. Elle voyait que le groupe de Roy avait toujours une place. Mais finalement c'est un autre qui eut droit à cette place. Riza était un peu déçue, avec Roy elle aurait fait des étincelles, c'est le cas de le dire, même si pour cet examen il n'avait pas le droit de s'aider de l'alchimie ou d'une arme.

Comme la dernière fois ils eurent une camionnette par groupe. Quelle fut sa surprise quand Riza remarqua que le troisième année n'était autre que le meilleur ami de Mustang. Elle avait vraiment de la chance

- Bien comme vous avez pu le voir la première fois, on va se faire canarder de partout. Bon peut-être un peu moins que la dernière fois quand même… enfin est-ce que certains ont une spécialisation ?

- Je suis bon au corps à corps

- Je me débrouille comme éclaireur » Riza de son côté faisait profil bas mais un de ses collègues la dénonça

- Et la blonde elle est aussi compétente qu'un tireur d'élite de troisième année

- Merci, mais ça je le savais déjà… bien alors écoutez moi que vous ayez une spécialisation ou pas, vous êtes tous aussi important dans le groupe et la perte de l'un d'entre vous est inenvisageable avec moi. Après ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous avez survécu à la précédente épreuve, celle-ci ne devrait pas être dure…

- Surtout quand on a une des héroïnes de cet épisode » fit l'éclaireur avec un sourire mauvais

- J'ai connu mieux comme ambiance de travail. Les gars… vous allez risquez vos vies là… bon pas vraiment, mais imaginez-vous que c'est le cas, comme la dernière fois. Ah et surtout… ne jamais céder à la panique est-ce bien compris ?

- Oui ! » firent-ils tous en chœur.

- Bien maintenant je vais vous donner la disposition de notre groupe, vous avez dû l'étudier un peu cette année.

.

Dans une autre camionnette, un certain Roy Mustang sortait un speech semblable à celui de son ami. Après tout ils se devaient de rassurer leurs soldats, mais ses paroles étaient moins résolues que la dernière fois, car il avait vraiment cru un moment que les évaluateurs le mettrait avec la blonde. En même temps il les comprenait, il y aurait pu avoir des protestations due à la dernière fois… ils les auraient tous massacré à eux deux. Mais d'un côté c'est bien qu'elle ne soit pas là car il peut se concentrer sur toute son équipe, contrairement à si elle avait été dans son équipe.

- Motivé les gars, vous allez les avoir. Mon plan est infaillible ils ne résisteront pas longtemps. Nous risquons juste d'avoir du mal avec l'équipe de Maes car lui connaît toutes mes tactiques et stratégies, mais je vous rassure c'est réciproque…

- Pourquoi on ne s'allierait pas à eux. C'est bien ce que vous avez fait lors de l'évaluation de milieu d'année non ?

- Certes mais les évaluateurs n'ont pas trop apprécié alors on va éviter de le refaire… bien je vous rappelle tout de même le principe de l'épreuve. Je suis donc le chef de bande mais aussi une charge car je ne peux pas me défendre ne détenant ni alchimie ni armes, vous devez donc assurer ma survie, car les secondes années ne vont pas faire de cadeaux et vont nous envoyer une pluie de peinture… des questions ?

- On est tous foutu on l'aura jamais notre première année putin ! » fit un jeune homme qui se tenait la tête et la secouait dans tous les sens..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer » fit Roy en se levant et en posant sa main sur son épaule. Mais le jeune se défit du contact

- On va foirer à cause de toi en plus ! » fit-il en le pointant du doigt de façon rageuse.

- Et pourquoi ça explique moi et calme toi de suite ou c'est moi qui te refroidi » fit-il avec un regard… glacial…

- J'ai entendu un groupe de secondes années, ils ont pour stratégie d'abattre d'abord les troisièmes années les plus puissants, pour ensuite semer la zizanie au sein des autres groupes. Et malheureusement Mustang tu es considéré depuis le début de l'année comme le meilleur de ta promotion, on va donc se faire descendre à peine arrivés. » fit-il en commença à paniquer

- Je vois… » fit Roy d'une voix grave en se plongeant dans ses pensées « pour tout vous dire j'avais envisagé ce cas ci. Bien maintenant je vais vous faire un petit cours de deuxième année et on ouvre bien les oreilles les mioches…. Leur tactique est effrayante, mais faut-il encore la mettre en place correctement nous sommes d'accord ?

- Oui chef !

- Bien donc ils veulent tous ses regrouper autour de nous en premier… soit, mais cela va leur demander de nombreux déplacements. Et quel est le défaut des déplacements ?

- Etre à découvert.. » fit l'un

- Faire du bruit » dit un autre

- Etre plus concentré sur son trajet que sur les alentours » tenta un autre

- Les deux premiers sont justes, pour le dernier et bien ça dépendra du soldat… et quelle est la meilleure défense ?

- L'attaque ! » firent-ils tous en même temps

.

L'épreuve avait commencé depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes et l'équipe de Maes n'avait toujours pas croisé un ennemi. La blonde trouvait cela louche, il devrait normalement y en avoir à chaque coin de rue, mais ce n'était pas le cas… ça sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire. Maes leur fit signe de se rapprocher de lui.

Bien écoutez, il y a deux solutions, soient ils nous tendent une embuscade en béton et ça va être très très galère de s'en sortir, soit ils ont pris pour tactique de se concentrer sur un seul groupe en même temps et pour l'instant on a la paix… » puis ils entendirent un coup de feu. « ça arrive par ici, planquons nous. La baraque là-bas elle sera parfaite, on pourra en dégommer quelques uns comme ça ! » son groupe se rendit donc dans la baraque les fusils et pistolets braqués tout autour

Ils entendirent alors des cris et de nouveaux coups de feu. Il avait raison les secondes années se concentraient sur une seule équipe

- a couvert soldats ! »entendirent. Maes et Riza se regardèrent, ils connaissaient tous deux cette voix…

- allez les secondes années arrivent et ne savent pas notre position, canardaient les le plus possible » fit Maes aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait…

L'équipe de Roy cherchaient abris dans une ruine et il vit une baraque qui protègerait bien, il ordonna donc le repli dans cette baraque… ils venaient d'entrer dans celle en face de l'autre groupe qui retenait sa respiration

- ouf ce crétin n'est pas rentré dans la notre. Alors les snipers en herbe, à vous de jouer » fit-il tout doucement.

Ainsi Riza et trois autres hommes se mirent en joug et tirèrent sur les secondes années qui entouraient la baraque d'en face. Ils visaient ceux à terre en face d'eux, ceux à terre sur les côtés, mais aussi ceux sur le toit. Pour le reste l'équipe de Mustang se débrouillera. Riza fit mouche à chaque fois. Elle adorait voir les balles de peinture s'éclater sur les blouses des assaillants et surtout la tête qu'ils faisaient après. Elle en profitait parce qu'elle savait que d'ici trois ans, ils ne feraient plus cette tête et la peinture serait transformée par une balle meurtrière…

Les assaillants avaient enfin localisé leur position, mais ils ne pouvaient pas avancer vers eux sans recevoir une salve de peinture…

Maes profita du repli des ennemis pour faire déplacer son groupe, ils étaient en danger maintenant car l'information de leur position allait être répendue à tous. Ils s'enfuirent donc de l'autre côté, ils furent certes poursuivis par certains seconde années mais ils furent touchés par Riza ou un autre. Alors certes une balle en peinture ne les atteignait pas physiquement, ils pouvaient donc normalement continuer de les poursuivre. Mais le règlement interdisait aux secondes années de bouger pendant deux minutes s'ils étaient touchés. L'équipe pris donc la poudre d'escampette.

De son côté l'équipe de Mustang avait fait de même, mais deux de ces hommes avaient reçus des balles. Ça lui ferait des points en moins… et lorsqu'un de ces hommes était touché plus de cinq fois il sortait de l'ère avec un brassard spécial que le chef d'équipe donne, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas plus canardé… la journée risque d'être longue ! pensa Mustang en voyant deux de ses hommes touchés deux fois chacun…

Il restait deux heures avant la fin de l'épreuve. Les secondes années continuait à poursuivre les groupes les plus forts. Pour l'équipe de Mustang et celle de Hugues, c'était donc une rude épreuve.

Roy et son équipe une fois à l'abri des tirs fit l'inventaire des touchés. Il y en avait un qui prenait pas mal de risques et qui était courageux, mais pas assez discret, résultat il avait quatre tirs de peinture.

- hey toi ! » fit-il au jeune homme « c'est bien tu es courageux et audacieux, mais il ne te reste plus qu'une chance alors pas d'idée kamikaze compris ?

- oui chef ! » cria-t-il

- mais ta gueule tu vas nous faire repérer ! » lui chuchota un autre sur un ton des plus stressés.

- Hey le stressé, je pensais t'avoir dit de te calmer dans la camionnette. Regarde tu trembles tellement que tu n'es pas capable de viser correctement, ne penses-tu pas que les évaluateurs vont le voir ? et ce ne seront pas les seuls, les ennemis vont le voir et vont te fondre dessus. De plus à plusieurs reprises je t'ai vu te planquer et ne pas protéger tes coéquipiers à découvert alors que tu avais une place parfaite pour en toucher quelques uns. Recommence et je te jure que je m'occuperais personnellement à ce que tu te fasses descendre, car si toi tu te sers pas de ton arme, je pense que certains seraient content d'en avoir deux n'est –ce pas les gars ? » tous hochèrent de la tête « bien je pense à présent que tu as compris qu'il est capital pour toi de te calmer et de devenir un vrai soldat…

- Oui chef.. fit-il en sur de lui.

De son côté mustang était contant il avait peut-être transformé le boulet en atout… au début il pensait que le jeune homme allait se révolter car lui-même ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il le menaçait, mais il faut croire qu'il a un jeu d'acteur meilleur que ce qu'il pensait..

Puis son équipe entendit des bruits de déplacement dans la rue, ils rechargèrent tous leurs armes, puis virent qu'il s'agissait d'une équipe comme eux.

- Tien Maes fit doucement Mustang » il voyait bien que le groupe était à cran. Il les compta et vit qu'ils y étaient tous, mais il ne vit pas la jeune blonde. Il passait juste à côté « Pssst hey Maes ! » le concerné se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé « hey le bigleux c'est Roy, on est dedans venez nous rejoindre… » Roy fut surpris car son ami regarda dans le ciel, hocha de la tête et ouvrit en grand la porte

- Tien Roy… bin quoi ça aurait pu être une embuscade..

- C'est vrai. Dépêchez-vous d'entrer… Maes.. elle est où ? » finit-il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Elle va arriver ne t'inquiète pas ! » deux minutes après, la blonde entrait à son tour dans le planque. Puis elle commença à parler

- Bien j'ai un peu regardé les alentours les secondes années se sont concentrés plus sur le nord donc on est tranquille pour un moment, par contre le bâtiment est facilement encerclable il faudrait donc poster une personne à chaque côté de la pièce…. Qui est un peu petite pour une douzaine de personnes… » constata-t-elle en voyant à quel point ils se seraient pour s'asseoir

- Très bien Riza, maintenant viens te reposer t'en a assez fait pour l'instant » un regard interrogateur de Roy fit continuer son ami « en effet Riza est devenu notre sniper à longue distance, elle se perchait sur un toit en hauteur pouvant surplomber notre avancée et elle tirait sur tout ce qui nous approchait ou au moins nous avertissait ainsi.

- Mais je vois que cette place de choix à un prix… » fit Roy en voyant trois grosses tâches de peinture

- N'empêche se sont des vrais pots de colle ces secondes années » fit un des hommes de Mustang

- J'te paries qu'il y en a certains qui n'auront pas une tâche de peinture » continua un autre

- Finalement il valait mieux être avec des moins bon que ces deux là » conclu en soupirant la jeune femme

- Hey ! » firent les deux concernés vexés dans leur honneur

- Bin quoi je dis tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas… » puis elle regarda sa montre et un nouveau soupir passa la frontière de ses lèvres « encore une heure, bon sang je ne pensais pas cela serait aussi dur ! »

- Ouai… » firent tous les autres en soupirant à leur tour

- Ils ils arrivent… » fit le stressé de l'équipe de Mustang, tous se retournèrent vers lui

- Combien sont-ils ? fit son chef

- Une vingtaine à terre et j'en ai vu une dizaine sur les toits, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir que nous sommes là…

- Bien alors à présent vous allez tous respirez de façon très longue et ne plus bouger d'un pouce sinon on est foutu compris. » fit Mustang qui sentait l'adrénaline monter…

Leur abri était fait de planche en bois et il y avait pas endroit des fentes dans lesquelles on pouvait voir l'intérieur. Les soldats n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent leur route. C'était sans compter sur un petit curieux qui regarda à l'intérieur et qui vit une chevelure blonde. La blonde en question avait vu qu'elle était repérée

- Et merde » pesta-t-elle

- Ils sont là ! cria le seconde année.

* * *

><p>Hellow !<p>

merci pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles je réponds avec grand plaisir = )

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ca chapitre? oui je sais couper ici est du sadisme diriez-vous. Et bien NON cela s'apelle de la manipulation! Ainsi vous avez envie de savoir la suite puisque c'est coupé dans l'action héhé. Ah je vous vois déjà râler, dans ce cas aller vous plaindre aux scénaristes de séries américaines qui sont les inventeurs du principe ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Les deux groupes se dépêchèrent donc de sortir de leur abri et se dispersèrent pour être moins touchés. Malheureusement le dispersement se fit un peu de façon hasardeuse.

- non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » fit Riza en remarquant qu'elle avait avec elle les deux chefs d'équipe. Donc par conséquent qu'elle était responsable de leurs trois vies « Mustang il te reste trois vies tu es moins prioritaires que Maes à qui il n'en reste plus que deux.

- C'est pas juste ! » fit le brun

- C'est des maths, il n'a jamais été très fort pour ça » commenta son ami

- Toi la ferme, même pas fichu de garder trois vies… et ça se dit en troisième année…

- Tu veux te battre Mustang ?

- Je crois que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment les gars, alors arrêtez de parler et courrez parce que vous ralentissez bande de limaces ! » pourtant elle se stoppa net, se retourna et tira. Le seconde année retourna se cacher dépité d'avoir été vu et touché. Roy était sidéré des progrès de la blonde, lui-même ne l'avait pas vu et je pense qu'il en était de même pour son ami…

- Pas mal pour une première année hein ? » fit Maes en voyant la tête sidérée de son ami

- Ça c'est clair.. « conclu Mustang.

- Taisez-vous on va se faire repérez ! » chuchota la blonde

- Nous devons retrouver le reste des équipes » fit Roy

- Et comment ?

- C'est une bonne question Riza ! hey Roy tu vas où ?

En effet le brun commençait à monter à l'échelle pour accéder au toit d'un bâtiment. Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent alors et montèrent après lui. Riza pestait car niveau sécurité elle avait connu mieux comme situation…

- et là champion on fait quoi ?

- on écoute » fit le brun très sérieusement. Les deux autres se regardèrent et se demandèrent si l'odeur de la peinture ne lui était pas remontée au cerveau. « Puis arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais cinglé ! ». tous trois se concentrèrent

- je crois avoir entendu quelque chose à quinze heure » fit Maes

- c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi » fit Roy

- j'ai rien entendu » fit Riza blasée.

- Faut pas s'étonner, à force de manier des armes à feux tu perds ton ouïe avec le boucan des détonations. Allez boude pas la petite sourde prématurée ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire

- Vas te faire voir Roy » fit-elle en lui passant devant et en le bousculant. Maes s'approcha de son ami et lui chuchota

- Je crois que tu l'as vraiment vexée là…

- Tu crois ? » fit le brun surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme

Ils firent donc le reste du trajet dans une ambiance tendue. Riza était à bout de nerf, déjà à cause de cette journée, mais en plus Roy avait dit vrai, elle entendait moins bien qu'avant…

Ils trouvèrent un groupe de cinq formés des deux équipes. En voyant trois personnes approcher sur les toits le groupe cru qu'il s'agissait de secondes années, mais la couleur blonde les arrêta.

- Je pense que je vais me teindre en brune si ça continue » fit Riza qui comprenait alors que sa chevelure était trop visible. Pourtant elle avait de la poussière et de la terre

- ah non ! c'est tellement rare les blondes dans l'armée ! » fit remarquer Mustang

- Je comprends bien pourquoi !

- Euh Roy, Riza… vous reprendrez cette discussion plus tard là il faut filer ! » fit Maes en montrant un groupe de Seconde années.

La course poursuite continua, Roy s'inquiétait pour Riza, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de « vies » et en cet instant ils étaient à découvert et les secondes années tiraient à vue. Chacun cherchaient une échappatoire, mais rien ne venait. Alors qu'il cherchait une manière de se sortir de cette situation, le brun sentit une bille de peinture s'exploser sur son crâne. La puissance du choc le fit basculer vers l'avant et il chuta lourdement. Malheureusement, Riza courait juste derrière et n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper la chute du brun. Le résultat une blonde trébucha à cause d'un collègue et roula un moment au sol.

Mustang pestait, le pied de Riza s'était logé dans son plexus solaire, il peinait à respirer mais il ne devait pas rester là. Il tourna la tête vers la blonde et vit qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Elle non plus ne devait rester là, elle devenait une cible facile…

Le brun essaya de se relever, mais ces derniers temps il avait privilégié le savoir à l'entraînement physique », et en cet instant il en sentait le contre coup ! il se concentra essayant d'oublier la douleur. Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui l'aiderait et pas le contraire. A peine relevé, il se rua vers la blonde, celle-ci était ventre à terre et ne bougeait plus, surement sonnée ou inconsciente. Il se baissa, passa son bras droit autour de sa taille et la souleva d'un bras. Il se surprit lui-même de sa force. L'adrénaline devait y être pour beaucoup. Il n'était pas le seul surpris de son geste. Les secondes années furent pris au dépourvu par le geste du brun. Tellement surpris qu'ils le laissèrent filer et se planquer.

Mustang détala et trouva par la suite un endroit où réveiller la blonde. Il était sous une sorte de petit pont et leurs pieds étaient dans l'eau. Il la laissa sur le petit espace de terre sous le pont s'éloigna récupéra un peu d'eau dans ses mains et la lança contre le visage de son alliée. Elle ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, mustang répéta son action encore deux fois et il put enfin voir le regard ambre de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle encore sonnée

- Tu as chuté lourdement et j'ai réussi à te récupérer à temps. Histoire que tu ne finisses pas de toutes les couleurs…

- Je te remercie…

- Ne me remercie pas vu tout ce que je te dois…

- Combien de temps reste-t-il avant la fin de l'épreuve ? demanda-t-elle tout en se massant l'épaule droite…

- A en juger par la course du soleil… je dirais moins d'une heure.

- On va jamais y arriver… » la blonde était entrain de baisser les bras et le brun ne pouvait le supporter

- Ne dis pas ça ! on peut le faire, on a vécu pire la dernière fois…

- La dernière fois c'était différent on tombait sur des groupes de cinq à dix hommes, là c'est quasiment tous les secondes années qui nous tombent dessus !

- Oui mais la dernière fois, je te rappelle que tu n'avais aucune expérience ou presque et tu n'as pas été touchée une seule fois.

- Oui mais depuis j'ai un peu grandi et réalisé que nous avons été de parfait cinglés de nous lancer la dedans on y risque nos vies Roy !

- Alors de quoi as-tu peur ? Ce n'est pas de la peinture qui va te tuer Riza

- Dis celui qui a de la peinture rouge plein les cheveux… c'est presque macabre tu sais …

- C'est surtout très désagréable de la sentir couler le long de la nuque et de la sentir passer en dessous de l'uniforme…

- Je ne vais pas te plaindre tu sais, si t'avais passé moins de temps dans tes bouquins, t'aurais couru plus vite ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Cette partie de toi ne m'avait vraiment pas manquée…

- Bien que fait-on ? tu n'es pas sensé récupérer ton équipe ?

- En théorie oui, mais je pense que cela ne va pas être possible. Je te propose de rester tranquillement ici jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve…

- Mais on ne peut pas c'est contraire aux règles !

- Parce que tu crois que les autres équipes ne sont pas planquées ?

- Je refuse de rester là ! Nous devons retrouver les autres et … » Roy venait de la plaquer contre son torse et de mettre sa main contre sa bouche

- Ils sont pas loin » chuchota-t-il pour expliquer son geste.

En effet au-dessus de leurs têtes ils entendirent des pas, ils entendirent des personnes courir sur le pont. Ils ne les avaient pas entendu et étaient passés rapidement. Pendant que l'escouade de secondes années passait au-dessus de leurs têtes, les deux futurs militaires retenaient leur souffle. Lorsque le silence fut revenu les deux se détendirent, mais ils ne se décolèrent pas pour autant. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés dû à l'émotion.

- T'es vraiment sure de vouloir retrouver les autres ?

- Euh…

- Tu sais, on nous a appris cette année que parfois il fallait mieux se faire discret lorsque l'on était en mauvaise posture. C'est lâche certes, mais tu survis et tu peux revenir à la charge plus tard.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on nous apprenait à devenir des lâches… » fit Riza amèrement

- On nous apprend surtout à survivre tête de mule ! maintenant aide moi à enlever cette peinture elle me gratte le cuir chevelu !

- Monsieur est un délicat ? » fit-elle avec un regard goguenard. Pour toute réponse elle reçut une gerbe d'eau qui la trempa de la tête aux pieds. « dans ce cas ! » elle répliqua à son tour et une bataille d'eau fut déclenchée.

Les deux jeunes se lançaient donc de l'eau à la figure. Le brun essayait par tous les moyens de stopper la blonde de le mouiller mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Mais un moment il vit une ouverture et la saisie, il allait le lui faire payer ! Il s'élança sur elle et la plaqua dans l'eau, celle-ci n'étant pas haute la jeune femme ne but pas la tasse au plus grand regret du brun.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise à se retrouver ainsi plaquée dans l'eau. Là c'était sûr elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. La surprise passée elle regarda le fautif et elle se mit aussitôt à rougir comme une adolescente.

Roy tout aussi trempée se trouvait à califourchon sur la blonde. Des gouttes tombaient de ses mèches rebelles et de son visage. Il affichait un petit sourire de vainqueur qui ne plut pas du tout à Riza. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ainsi elle en oubliait totalement le fait qu'elle était allongée dans l'eau froide. Elle était saisie sur place, envoutée par le charme du jeune homme, mais principalement ses yeux. Ils étaient la cause de la teinte de ses joues. Un regard indéchiffrable et perçant. Elle perdait pied dans son regard si puissant mais elle n'était pas la seule déstabilisée…

Roy n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qui allait se passer après l'avoir plaquée et à présent il se disait qu'il aurait dû. Bon sang il était à califourchon sur Riza dont la veste était ouverte et la chemise blanche complètement transparente. Comment rester de marbre face à un tel spectacle ? Sa mèche lui collait au visage et s'arrêtait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une invitation volontaire de son corps ? Allait savoir… Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais aux yeux du brun elle était la femme la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais connu en cet instant. Il remarqua que ses pommettes étaient rosies, il trouvait ça vraiment adorable et juvénile, ce qui rajoutait encore plus de charme au tableau, mais le plus beau était un peu au-dessus. Roy plongea dans les iris caramel de la blonde qui n'étaient pas si visibles tellement ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Lui ferait-il de l'effet ?

En cet instant, Roy eut des visions de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un tel regard de la part de la blonde. Sa mémoire s'en souvenait parfaitement, il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres chaudes de Riza contre les siennes. Il eut du mal à avaler en repensant à ce moment intense.

Riza sentit un sentiment de gêne de son camarade… il est vrai qu'il était à califourchon sur elle, mais étrangement cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle voyait bien petit à petit le corps du brun se coller au sien mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle attendait, elle savait très bien ce qui allait suivre mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle se languissait. Elle n'avait rien oublié de la dernière fois, elle se souvenait des mains chaudes du brun le long de son dos lui procurant multiples frissons et elle avait envie de revivre cette situation.

Leurs corps continuaient de se rapprocher chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Riza ne tenait plus, s'il ne l'embrassait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient c'est elle qui le ferait.

Soudain une étincelle passa dans les eaux sombres du jeune homme et celui-ci se releva d'un trait tout en s'éloignant de la jeune femme. Que venait-il de se passer ? C'est exactement la question que se posait la blonde. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers ?

Abasourdie, elle était toujours couchée dans l'eau dans la même position. Voyant le ridicule de sa situation elle se releva. Elle sentait bien le regard du brun sur elle, mais elle se retourna. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire face au brun. Elle sentait bien que la prochaine conversation ne serait pas des plus agréables…. Mais elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

- Tu m'as menti … » mumura-t-il. Pourtant on sentait bien le grondement de la colère dans ses paroles

- Soit plus explicite » réplica-t-elle sans pour autant le regarder. Elle entendit du mouvement. Il venait de lui attraper le bras et de violement la retourner

- Tu n'as pas eu de trou de mémoire à cause de l'alcool ! » dit-il un peu plus fort. Son regard était brulant de colère.

- Je…. Roy.. » elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais elle n'avait vu le brun dans un tel état de colère et elle devait l'avouer elle était légèrement apeurée par l'attitude de jeune homme.

- Vas-y j'attends tes explications !

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour conserver notre amitié… Je suis désolée

- Et moi qui pensait que tu avais tout oublié… mais ton regard tout à l'heure ne trompait pas…

- Et tu aurais fait quoi à ma place toi ! » explosa-t-elle devant les reproches implicites que lui faisait son partenaire.

- J'aurais assumé figures toi !

- Ah oui, c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est vrai que tu as beaucoup assumé de ton côté ! » le ton commençait à monter entre les deux. « et puis c'est toi qui a commencé à m'embrasser je te rappelle !

- Donc tu te rappelles aussi de ma dernière phrase aussi.

- Bien sûr comment oublier une telle sortie théâtrale … » fit-elle avec un regard lourd de reproches.

- Et quoi tu aurais préféré que je te baise là sauvagement comme une putain ? c'est ça que tu voulais ? » cria-t-il pour montrer la colère qui montait de plus en plus

- ….

- J'ai un minimum d'intégrité Riza. Je n'allais pas te prendre ta virginité alors que tu étais éméchée. Ton pote qui t'avais raccompagné peut-être, mais surement pas moi ! » il marqua un pause dans ses propos, mais voyant que la blonde ne répliquait pas il continua « Je vois, ton silence en dit long sur ce que tu penses… bien je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de toutes ses rumeurs. Bon c'est vrai je ne suis pas non plus innocent mais de là à abuser de toi… » il en avait des frissons juste en y pensant.

- Tu as raison… je ne l'interprétais pas de la même façon, mais maintenant je comprends. C'est vrai après tout je suis la petite tête de mule, vierge effarouchée et fille de ton mentor par procuration… alors c'est sûr que niveau sex-appeal on repassera. J'ai très bien compris le message Mustang. Merci d'avoir éclairci ma lanterne ! » cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de leur cachette.

- Riza reviens ici !

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part Mustang ! » le brun se mit alors à découvert lui aussi pour suivre sa partenaire.

- La simulation n'est pas encore terminée, les sirènes n'ont pas encore sonnées. Reviens à l'abri !

- Lâche moi la grappe Mustang, je t'assure je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi !

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu n'iras pas très loin sans armes… » il allait continuer mais il fut coupé par le retentissement des sirènes annonçant la fin du jeu.

Ils marchèrent donc en silence un moment afin de rejoindre les camions qui les ramèneraient à l'école. Riza marchait devant la tête haute, ne regardant à aucun moment derrière elle. Roy de son côté avait le regard fixé sur elle, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Elle avait encore une fois mal interprété ses dires. Bien sûr que oui elle en avait du sex-appeal ! Trop même au gout du brun qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du balancier de la démarche de la jeune femme. Etait-elle donc aveugle pour ne pas voir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?

Il accéléra le pas. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Alors qu'il allait enfin arriver à sa hauteur, ils furent mêlés à la plupart des participants et il la perdit de vue. Il grogna face à son incompétence.

* * *

><p>hellow everybody!<p>

Encore désolé de cette longue absence... les études avant tout !

Alors ce chapitre... Comment le trouvez-vous ?


	8. Chapter 8

Résumé : après la dure épreuve où Roy et Riza se retrouve sous un pont. La situation dérape et Roy se rend compte qu'elle mentait par rapport à son amnésie du soir où ils s'étaient embrassés. Une dispute éclate et fini sur un mal entendu, à présent Riza pense que Roy ne s'intéresse pas du tout à lui… voici à présent ce qui se passe dans son esprit de jeune fille aux espoirs de romances déchues.

* * *

><p>L'eau chaude coulait le long de ce corps tendu par une journée d'effort. Un soupir de bien être retenti dans ces douches à présent vides vu l'heure. Il était près de minuit. Riza prenait souvent sa douche dans ces eaux là quand elle n'allait pas voir le brun dans sa chambre. Les douches étaient communes aux filles. Malgré cela elle détestait prendre sa douche en communauté. De plus ces sortes de bain de minuit la ravissaient par le calme apaisant de l'endroit.<p>

Aujourd'hui la jeune femme avait vécu l'une des journées les plus difficiles de sa vie autant sur le plan physique que sentimental.

En effet en plus de l'épreuve qui avait fatiguée son corps jusqu'à la corde son mental était à présent aussi au plus bas. Elle repassait sans cesse son altercation avec un certain brun.

Elle avait réussi à la semer dans la foule alors que celui-ci l'appelait. Elle se fichait de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, le mal était fait. Lors de l'arrivée dans la cours, elle se dépêcha de sortir et monter directement dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et se jeta sur son lit. En fermant les yeux elle avait des brides de ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plutôt sur ce lit avec toujours le même brun ? Elle serra les poings et frappa son matelas de rage. Bon sang elle ne pouvait donc pas fermer les yeux sans le voir directement dans ses songes ?

La porte s'ouvrit et la blonde vit sa colocataire entrer. Elle ne semblait pas tellement fatiguée et pas une seule tâche de peinture sur sa combinaison… A ce constat la blonde laissa un grand soupir de désespoir l'envahir.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu t'es fait éliminer ?

- J'aurais préféré. Les secondes années se sont concentrées sur les groupes des plus fortes 3eme années et j'étais avec Maes puis ensuite on s'est retrouvé dans la même galère que l'équipe de Mustang

- Mustang ?

- Oui Mustang … quoi c'est quoi ce regard ?

- Rien je vois juste que le « Roy » a disparu et je pense que ta mauvaise humeur est plus due à ce Mustang qu'au fait de t'être faite canardée pendant toute l'après-midi…

- Tu m'énerves à toujours tout deviner ! fit-elle en se retournant sur le ventre et en enfouissant se tête dans le coussin.

- Bien je te laisse avec ta mauvaise humeur je vais prendre une douche, on se rejoint au réfectoire

- Mouai….

Epuisée Riza s'endormit involontairement. Rebecca voyant qu'elle était absente au réfectoire était montée la chercher mais redescendit en voyant la blonde dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle retardait seulement son interrogatoire. Car oui Rebecca était décidée de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé car contrairement aux petites disputes qu'ils ont par moment, celle-ci semblait grave vu le comportement de la blonde. Malheureusement la blonde était dure à cuisiner et pas vraiment en état pour le moment. Le seul donc qui pouvait répondre à toutes ses questions était le Mustang en question. En espérant que lui non plus ne bouderait pas le repas.

.

Non il était bien là et vu sa tête ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller pour lui non plus. Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de son ami qui lui demanda de regarder dans la direction de Rebecca qui le fixait. Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête cherchant désespérément autour de la brune une certain blonde mais en vain. Rebecca vit le chagrin et la détresse du brun lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle n'était pas venue. Finalement la brune n'irait pas le voir cela semblait bien plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle rentra rapidement dans sa chambre et vit que la blonde dormait toujours à poing fermés. Elle se changea et se mit elle aussi au lit.

Vers minuit la blonde ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle s'était endormie. Son corps pesait lourd, le contre coup de tous ces efforts musculaires. Elle se leva prit quelques affaire et se dirigea vers les douches. Les dortoirs étaient calmes il devait être assez tard. Dans les couloirs Riza pouvait entendre quelques ronflements qui la firent sourire. Elle arriva enfin aux douches des filles. Elle ôta ses vêtements et se mit sous le jais d'eau chaude. Un soupir d'aise retentit dans toute le pièce, elle sentait petit à petit son corps s'alléger, mais il n'en était pas autant de son esprit. Quelques larmes se mêlèrent au reste de l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Mais elle se reprit aussi vite.

Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour ce crétin qui jouait avec elle et puis finalement la repoussait. Elle avait encore en tête le frisson de dégoût qui avait traversé le brun juste à l'idée de coucher avec elle. Elle était blessée par cet acte. Etait-elle donc si repoussante ? Apparemment oui d'après Mustang.

Qu'elle était idiote il y a quelques heures elle s'inventait encore une idylle avec le brun. Mais maintenant c'était le néant. La tristesse et la déception était ses deux principales compagnies dans cette grande pièce à présent complètement remplie de vapeur. De rage le frappa contre la mosaïque du mur qui lui faisait face et où était accroché le pommeau de douche. Le bruit sourd du choc en plus du cri de désespoir de la jeune femme changèrent l'atmosphère de la pièce. Cette pièce autrefois apaisante et calme était à présent sinistre et oppressante.

Elle releva la tête vers la provenance de l'eau chaude effaçant toute trace de pleurs.

- Roy … pourquoi …. Pourquoi toi ! » fit-elle en se passant les mains sur le visage toujours sous le jet d'eau.

.

Roy de son côté était fatigué de sa journée, il n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver ou d'envoyer bouler les autres. Il n'avait même plus la force de penser à son altercation avec la blonde. Il était un vraie légume jusqu'au moment où Maes lui tapa dans les côtes pour lui dire qu'il y avait l'ami de Riza pas loin. Aussitôt il releva la tête et rechercha la brune en espérant trouver la blonde pas loin. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas venue, elle avait refusées de descendre car elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais bordel c'était pas sa faute si cette blonde de malheur comprenait tout de travers ! Mais en voyant la brune seule il se sentait lourd, abattu. La réalité était bien en face de lui et il venait de prendre une claque. Leur altercation était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait…

Il resta jusqu'à la fermeture du réfectoire en espérant que la blonde montre le bout de son nez, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Las le brun fit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et eut dans l'idée de se coucher, ce qu'il fit. Mais au bout de quelques heures à se tourner retourner il décida de se lever mais ne savait que faire. Aller la voir ? Oui bien sûr, autant rédiger son testament de suite… Puis une odeur âcre lui vint. Il n'avait pas encore prit de douche et celle-ci s'imposait. Il trouverait peut-être le sommeil après cela, car pour affronter Riza demain il devrait être en forme et apte à tous ses réflexes. On ne sait jamais avec cette furie bien cachée derrière ce visage d'ange.

Prenant donc ses affaires il se dirigea à son tour vers les douches, mais avant il avait envie d'aller prendre l'air un peu, faire un petit détour, il n'était pas à ça près. Si son petit tour pouvait le détendre il n'était pas contre.

Sa marche l'obligea à passer par le couloir menant aux douches des filles afin de se rendre aux siennes.

Alors qu'il marchait paisiblement dans le corridor, il entendit un choc suivit d'un cri venant des douches féminines. Ni une ni deux, Roy était devant l'entrée des douches. Pour lui il y avait du grabuge voir même un agression. Il entra donc sans bruit dans les douches et fut surpris de la vapeur d'eau intense qui remplissait tout l'espace pourtant grand de cet endroit. Après avoir passé les vestiaires il alla directement vers le lieu d'où coulait l'eau. Il entendit alors des murmures, mais sa curiosité augmenta lorsqu'il entendit son prénom dans les plaintes. N'y tenant plus il jeta un coup d'œil pour identifier la cinglé qui prenait une douche à cette heure-ci et faisait un vacarme pareil tout en murmurant son nom de façon si triste.

Il voulait à la base juste jeter un coup d'œil mais ne put se résigner à quitter des yeux la jeune femme qui était de dos. Blonde, les cheveux courts, de taille moyenne.

Elle était là. Elle pensait à lui, elle paraissait vraiment abattue rien à voir avec la tête de mule fière des débuts. En face de lui se tenait une jeune femme certes nue, mais complètement abattue, les épaules affaissées les mains sur le visage pour faire cesser ses pleurs.

Il se cacha de nouveau en la voyant faire un geste de peur d'être surpris. Il avait assez de problèmes avec elle comme cela. Il devait partir de là. Il n'avait pas à être là. Et pourquoi ne devrait-il pas être ici ? C'était le destin, s'il était là. Toutes ces coïncidences …

.

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre court je vous l'accorde ...?


	9. Chapter 9

Résumé : l'épreuve de fin d'années'est terminé par une dispute entre nos deux militaires. Celle-ci est dû à un quiproquo. Résultat Roy tard dans le soir alerté par des bruits va voir dans les douches féminines et y voit Riza.

.

.

Le brun était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. A savoir s'il devait rester ici et se montrer ou bien s'en aller et remettre la confrontation à demain. Ses pieds étaient ancrés au sol et même s'il avait voulu son corps n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce car au fond il le savait. Il n'était pas là par hasard il y avait forcément une raison.

Tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne se douta pas de ce qui allait suivre. Malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas été des plus discrets lorsqu'il se cacha de nouveau. La blonde se méfiait et se demandait si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière ce mur. Et le seul moyen possible pour la savoir n'était autre que d'aller voir. Elle laissa alors l'eau couler se saisit d'une serviette et d'un petit poignard qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Elle s'enroula silencieusement dans la serviette qui ne cachait que l'essentiel à son plus grand dam à présent.

Doucement elle s'avança et vit des bottes de l'autre côté du mur. Sans plus réfléchir elle se baissa et de sa jambe droite faucha celles portant les bottes militaires. Ni une ni deux, elle se mit à califourchon sur le voyeur pour l'empêcher de bouger et ainsi voir son visage. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'identité de la personne.

Toi ! qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » fit-elle avec une rage montante. Celle-ci était due d'un coté à la pression et la peur qui venaient de se dissiper. Mais elle venait aussi du fait que c'était aussi lui, soit la personne qu'elle voulait oublier absolument en ce moment.

Riza je vais t'expliquer c'est un malentendu….

Il faudrait savoir Mustang, si je te dégoute ne viens pas me mater sous la douche cela parait logique » elle se releva en se tenant la serviette et en enleva le poignard de sur la trachée du jeune homme « Maintenant dégage d'ici ! » Il se releva à son tour mais ne bougea pas.

Non je ne partirais pas avant que l'on ait mis les choses au clair

Quoi ça te suffit pas il faut en mettre une autre couche ? J'ai très bien saisit le message Mustang. Pas la peine de te déplacer pour cela je ne viendrai plus importuner monsieur le futur alchimiste d'Etat !

Décidément t'es pas blonde pour rien toi… » fit le brun avec un long soupir. Il pressentait que la discussion allait être encore plus difficile que prévue.

Tes blagues vaseuses tu te les gardes, bien compris ? » fit-elle en pointant son poignard vers lui.

Riza …

Non ferme-là je ne te permet plus de m'appeler par mon prénom… et si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur je te conseille de t'en aller ! » fit-elle en désignant son poignard du regard.

Je ne bougerais pas Riza ! nous avons à parler tous…

DEGAGE MUSTANG ! » hurla la blonde qui perdait tout son sang-froid.

Roy essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder le sien mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il le perdit quand la blonde essaya de le faire fuir en simulant une attaque avec son arme. Les réflexes reprirent le dessus dans cette situation tendue. Au final le poignard était au sol et Riza avait son dos plaqué au torse du brun qui ne desserrait pas sa prise malgré les efforts de la blonde pour se dégager.

Dans cette action la serviette de Riza ne put rester à sa place correctement. Elle s'était desserrée et avait glissée sur la poitrine volumineuse de la jeune femme, elle s'était aussi ouverte sur le bas laissant une de ses cuisses à l'air jusqu'à l'aine.

Les deux semblèrent remarquer cela en même temps mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'en arriver à la force brute, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix Riza.

Espèce de sale pervers lâche-moi !

Boucle la deux minutes la tête de mule et je te lâche. Laisse-moi juste m'expliquer !

….

Bien ! écoute il y a eu un malentendu cette après-midi entre nous deux. Un quiproquo ou je ne sais pas quoi. Bref je pense que tu as mal interprété mes gestes et paroles. Tu as exactement compris le contraire de ce qu'il y avait à comprendre Riza ! enfin …. Comment peux-tu penser que tu me dégoutes voyons ? Riza je t'admire pour ta pugnacité ton courage et ta rage de réussir. Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais passé autant de temps avec une personne qui me dégoute. Riza redeviens un minimum logique ! Quant au sex-appeal que tu n'aurais soit disant pas …. Ouvre les yeux et tu verras que c'est loin d'être la vérité. En ce moment même je peux te dire que je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas loucher sur ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Tu comprends maintenant ? »fit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur elle et en collant sa tempe contre sa chevelure blonde

Oui j'ai bien compris je crois…. » fit-elle avec une voix neutre. Roy la relâcha pensant que l'histoire était réglée. « c'est encore bien pire que ce que je pensais en fait !

De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il complètement largué par les dires de la blonde

Tu n'es qu'un salaud Mustang, ça ne te dérange pas de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ?

De quoi ? » fit-il toujours perdu

J'aurais dû me méfier dès le début, mais tu m'as eu comme avec toutes les autres. Moi qui me pensais plus maligne que les autres » finit-elle par un petit rire sarcastique. « Explique-moi, à quoi tu joues avec moi ? »

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi !

Tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? et bien c'est toi ! Oui toi, tu es rentré dans ma vie, tu l'as illuminée mais c'était pour mieux la briser par la suite. Je croyais que tu étais mon ami… mais il faut croire que je me suis lourdement trompé la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est toi-même et ce que tu as entre les jambes Mustang ! » le brun était figé sur place. La tirade de la blonde l'avait touché. Elle était bornée et ne voudra pas entendre raison… alors autant abandonner…

Tu ne comprends décidément rien » dit-il d'un soupir de désespoir. Lui était abattu mais il avait face à lui une furie qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

Ah oui ? et qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas Mustang ! » explosa-t-elle

Laisse tomber ! » fit gravement le brun avant de tourner les talons afin de sortir de cette pièce. C'était sa compter sur l'entêtement de la jeune femme

Non Mustang tu ne t'échapperas pas cette fois-ci. Je veux des réponses et de suite ! » fit-elle en lui bloquant le passage. Le brun s'arrêta net et la fixa dans les yeux. Les yeux ambrés plein de colère rencontrèrent les orbes sombres tristes. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre elle brise le silence « Mustang tu…

ROY ! arrête avec mon nom. Mon prénom c'est Roy et tu le sais très bien ! » fit-il en haussant le ton

Là n'est pas la question Mustang. Explique moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête ces temps si ! » fit-elle en appuyant son index droit sur le torse du brun. Il attrapa doucement la main de la jeune femme l'attira vers lui, la décala sur sa droite et fit

Laisse tomber je te dis » il avança vers la sortie et avait même ouvert la porte que Riza se fit un plaisir de refermer d'un mouvement sec et puissant.

Hors de question !

Riza ça suffit maintenant !

Mustang tu pourrais au moins assumer tes actes de manipulateur ! » fit-elle en le poussant afin d'une part de l'écarter de la sortie mais d'autre part pour sortir son surplus de colère.

Mes actes de manipulateur ? Riza arrête tes divagations un peu !

Que veux-tu comme tu ne dis rien je m'imagine un peu ce qu'il se passe chez toi !

Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe chez moi Riza ? fit-il d'une voix lourde tout en s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte aveuglée par sa rage.

OUI ! explique moi je…

Je t'aime Riza » fit-il en la coupant volontairement


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everybody ! Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié (presque 8 mois). Impardonnable je le sais bien mais la vie d'étudiante erasmus n'est pas de tout repos non plus ! Voici 5 pages word de la suite de cette fiction. ENJOY !_

* * *

><p><em>- Je t'aime Riza » fit-il en la coupant volontairement. Pour cela il avait dû hausser le ton pour couvrir les cris de la blonde.<em>

Aucune réaction. La jeune femme semblait avoir été figée dans le temps. La non réaction de Riza inquiétait Roy, mais il devait se l'avouer il faisait face à un échec. Elle ne voulait pas de lui plus qu'en ami. Après cette révélation de sa part il savait aussi que leur amitié était compromise.

Finalement l'idée de la douche de minuit n'était pas une si bonne idée. Voyant que la blonde ne réagissait toujours pas, il baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce afin de rejoindre son dortoir pour ruminer jusqu'au petit matin comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là ...

De son côté la blonde n'avait pas bougé. Elle était tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait elle ; la petite tête de mule garçon manqué.

Tout d'un coup la stupéfaction était lisible sur son visage. Oh mais quelle gourde ! Les morceaux du Puzzle se remettaient les uns après les autres en place dans son esprit. Tout ce pourquoi elle le détestait n'était en fait que du vent. De simples mauvaises interprétations de sa part. Plus elle y pensait plus ça lui paraissait clair. Le fait qu'il la repousse, ses tremblements, tous ses gestes qu'elle prenait pour du dégout n'étaient en fait que des preuves de respect. Mon dieu quelle cruche elle avait été.

Une semaine passa. Riza n'osait toujours pas aller voir le brun qui maintenant faisait palpiter son cœur. Le seul endroit où elle le voyait été à la cafeteria, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son cœur s'accélérait. A plusieurs reprises elle s'était dit qu'elle irait le voir, mais à chaque fois elle s'était dégonflée. Et s'il la rejetait à présent ? Et si finalement il était passé à autre chose en ne le voyant pas réagir ? Et s'il avait pris son manque de réaction pour un refus ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son trouble interne se voyait de plus en plus à l'extérieur. En Effet Rebecca commençait à se faire du souci pour son amie. Celle-ci avait perdu du poids et de larges cernes étaient visibles sur son visage autrefois rayonnant.

- Bon Riza qu'est-ce que si passe ? » explosa Rebecca un soir dans leur chambre. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête des longs soupirs de désespoir de la blonde.

- Rien rebecca, rien.

- Ah non commence pas, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, et je parie que ton engueulade avec le Mustang y est pour quelque chose. Depuis l'évaluation vous ne vous parlez plus qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer bon sang ?

- Rebecca j'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Et moi j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça jte jure tu pourrais concurrencer une limace déprimée !

- Merci de compliment.. » fit la blonde qui se renferma encore plus sur elle-même

- Bon sang vous êtes pas possible tous les deux ! Merde demain tu vas lui parler parce que sinon c'est moi qui….

- NON ! » explosa la blonde «Non tu ne vas lui parler de rien du tout est-ce bien clair ?!

- Alors tu te bouges un peu et tu y vas !

- Bonne nuit Rebecca » fit la blonde en tournant le dos à la brune

- Riza !

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle était en colère, comment son amie pouvait-elle se mêler autant de ses affaires ? Bon c'est vrai elle n'était pas des meilleures compagnies ces derniers temps, mais quand même !

Le lendemain en se rendant au réfectoire elle avait pris sa décision, Rebecca avait raison elle devait stopper cette situation et parler avec Roy… Pleine de détermination, elle entra dans le réfectoire et chercha le brun du regard, mais elle en le trouvé pas. Pourtant elle savait bien qu'il avait cours d'ici peu, il devait donc forcément se trouver ici… mais il n'y était pas. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Elle ne trouva pas le brun qui occupait la majorité de ses pensées mais trouva son meilleur ami. Elle se dirigea comme une torpille vers celui-ci qui était tranquillement en train de fumer à une fenêtre du réfectoire.

Lui l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce avec le regard déterminer, mon dieu quelle deception elle allait avoir. Il savait très bien qu'elle venait vers lui pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Pourquoi avait-il toujours le mauvais rôle ces derniers temps ? il vit qu'elle allait perler il la coupe donc juste avant.

- Il est partit, il n'est plus dans l'école. » lui fit-il froidement. Il vit alors la petite flamme qui éclairait son visage s'éteindre et le désarroi prendre place

- Pourq…

- Aujourd'hui il y avait des qualifications pour passer le diplôme d'alchimiste d'état. » le coupa-t-elle

- Il est parti… » fit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle ressemblait à un petit chiot que l'on venait d'abandonner. Le jeune homme ne put rester de glace face à cela.

- Bon sang mustang tu vas me le payer » grommela-t-il dans sa barbe il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras « vous êtes vraiment une paire d'idiot tous les deux vous savez ?

- Il semble bien mais maintenant il est trop tard…

- Je te mentirais en te disant que non.

- De toute façon il ne fallait pas se leurrer notre relation était vouée à l'échec alors c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… » fit-elle en se retirant des bras du brun elle vit alors la surprise dans son regard

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- T'as déjà vu deux militaire dans une relation ? Non de plus cela est interdit par le règlement de l'armée… Donc au final ce n'est pas plus mal… Puis il m'oubliera. J'en suis sure. » Fit-elle en tournant les talons et sortant rapidement du réfectoire.

- Pas moi » souffla le brun qui comprenait enfin que ces deux-là allait encore en baver un moment et qu'il affalait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne se recroisent jamais enfin de ne pas raviver la flamme.

Si seulement Maes savait… Si seulement il savait….

Plus de deux ans étaient passés depuis que Roy avait quitté l'école. Riza avait vu dans les journaux, qu'il avait réussi avec brio l'examen et qu'il était à présent le Flame Alchimist.

Riza elle de son côté allait être diplômé dans quelque jours, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le devenir, en effet depuis plus d'un an une guerre avait éclaté avec un pays voisin. Ishbala, ce nom était sur toutes les lèvres, ce conflit avait déjà fait de nombreux morts dans les rangs de l'armée. Le généralissime avait donc décidé que d'ici un mois il enverrait une équipe d'élite composée uniquement d'alchimiste d'état. Les noms de ceux-ci avaient été publiés dans les journaux, et la blonde ne fut pas surprise de retrouver le nom du brun qui avait appris l'alchimie de son père. Si celui-ci savait que son alchimie allait accomplir un génocide, Riza était sure qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe. Malheureusement c'était le cas et il n'était plus possible de revenir en arrière.

Ce qu'elle savait aussi c'est que là-bas ils avaient besoin de sang neuf au niveau de l'artillerie, elle avait reçu sa convocation la semaine dernière, sa réputation de tireur d'élite l'avait précédé. A peine diplômée elle se rendrait à le gare pour s'engager dans un de ces trains de l'enfer comme on les appelle. En effet beaucoup y vont mais très peu en reviennent ou dans des états psychologiques et physiques qui font croire qu'il faudrait mieux y rester sur place.

Deux mois, cela faisait aujourd'hui deux mois qu'il avait commencé à utiliser son alchimie enfin de tuer des personnes par centaines. Il était à bout autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Aujourd'hui il avait fait face à un gamin tenant une mitraillette. Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux rouges à quel point celui-ci était apeuré. Mais autant le gamin que lui le savaient. Un seul en ressortirait vivant, mais de qui s'agirait-il du gamin armé ou du puissant alchimiste? La réponse était évidente mais ce duel marqua le militaire et il le savait bien, jamais il n'oublierait ce gamin et son regard plein de haine et de terreur.

Le brun était assis sur son lit de fortune, étant alchimiste il avait eu droit à une tente privé, il pouvait donc ressasser tous ses souvenirs autant qu'il le voulait. Il avait ses poings gantés refermés, puis il ouvrit sa main droite. Dans celle-ci s'y trouvait une pierre de couleur sang. Il savait bien de quoi il s'agissait, mais ne savait pas comment le gouvernement avait pu s'en procurer. Les pouvoirs de cette pierre étaient immenses, il l'avait bien ressenti.

Il y a une semaine il avait eu pour mission de détruire seul tout un quartier de la ville ou les supérieurs pensaient que certain rebelles se cachaient. Lui-même s'était dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, puis lors de leur petite réunion son supérieur lui donna cette pierre. Il l'avait de suite reconnu et avait en premier lieu était effrayé de vois cette pierre sur ce champs de bataille, il était clair qu'avec cela la balance penchait grandement de leur côté. Mais lorsque le moment fut venu de l'utiliser il fut terrifier par sa puissance, elle décuplait la puissance de son alchimie. En un claquement il avait détruit la moitié de la zone qui lui était demandé de détruire. Ses supérieurs ne s'étaient pas trompés il y avait bien des personnes qui se réfugiaient dans ce quartier. Il entendait à présent les cris de panique et de douleurs de tous ces gens et il en était le seul responsable. En trois claquements de doigt l'espace n'était plus que nuage de poussière et en un quatrième claquement le silence le plus total s'était fait. Il espérait juste que tous ces gens n'aient pas trop souffert et que le mort les ait tous soufflés aussi vite que ses explosions.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'enfoncer dans ses souvenir, un soldat entra dans sa tente et lui demanda de le suivre, le colonel Raven le demandait.

En entrant, il qu'il n'était pas le seul alchimiste dans la pièce. Le colonel Basquegrand était lui aussi présent. Roy l'avait vu à l'œuvre, un vrai massacre surtout avec cette pierre.

- Mustang ! Félicitation pour l'autre jour ! Cette pierre fait vraiment des merveilles, mais comme nous l'a fait remarquer votre collègue Basquegrand, elles ne sont pas pratique je vous propose donc celle-ci maintenant. » fit en ouvrant sa main. Il y avait de dans une chevalière en or où trônait une pierre ronde couleur sang sur le dessus.

- Il vous sera ainsi plus pratique de claquer des doigts. Avez-vous l'autre avec vous ?

- Oui bien sûr puisque vous nous avez demandé de ne pas les quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

- Veuillez me la donner dans ce cas » le brun s'exécuta « très bien commandant vous pouvez disposer.

- A vos ordres mon colonel » fit-il en lui faisant le salut militaire lorsqu'il fut sortit il entendit le géant d'acier dire « prometteur ce gamin ! »

Une route sableuse, des camion allant à vive allure, de nombreux bruits métalliques, la chaleur écrasante. Tout cela entourait Riza depuis plus de trois heures. Ils avaient quittés la gare et avaient été parqués dans des camions. Elle le sentait, oui elle le sentait partout suant de chaque corps qui l'entourait elle le sentait ce sentiment. La peur, la peur régnait en maître dans cette ambiance d'avant-guerre. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée depuis l'entrée dans les camions. A quoi bon ? De toute manière les conducteurs avaient été très clair même la route vers le champ de bataille n'était pas sûr, la mort pourrait donc les faucher avant même qu'ils aient atteint le cœur de la guerre. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elle était la seule fille du camion. En effet le peu de femmes engagées étaient réquisitionnées dans les villes pour éviter de laisser tomber le pays dans la panique et le chaos. Ce n'était pas son cas et elle savait bien pourquoi. Des snipers de son niveau devaient se faire de plus en plus rare sur le terrain. Elle revint alors à la réalité, les faits étaient là ? Elle était là dans ce camion qui l'amenait vers une mort quasi assurée. Elle se permit de lâcher un grand soupir de lassitude ce qui lui valut quelques regards en coin. Elle s'en fichait, s'était un moyen comme les autres de relâcher la pression. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le tri dans son esprit afin de se concentrer sur l'essentiel, sa survie.

Le camion se stoppa et elle put alors entendre un autre son que le rugissement du moteur du camion. Elle en arrivait à presque regretter ce rugissement. Elle n'était même pas encore sortie dehors qu'elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Des cris, ordres de tous côté des explosions et tirs au loin apporté par le vent. Beaucoup de monde était sur ce camp tel une fourmilière. C'était à son tour de sortir. Elle fut accueillie par une lumière éblouissante.

Que la boucherie commence pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Mais elle n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité ….


	11. Chapter 11

Les nuits sur le camp militaire étaient habituellement calmes, c'est l'une de ces nuits. Il y a quelques feux auquel les insomniaques, traumatisés par les horreurs de la guerre se regardent sans grande conviction pendant des heures, jusqu'au lever du jour parfois même.

Sur l'un de ces feux il y avait une silhouette encapuchonnée. Le message était clair « ne venez pas m'enmerder ». Malgré le message succinct, un téméraire alla vers l'encapuchonné. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lâcha un grand soupir pour marquer sa présence, cela déclencha un petit sourire en coin à l'autre. Toujours aussi discret celui-là

- Bon je sais que t'es pas d'humeur à faire la conversation, mais t'inquiète je la ferais pour deux. T'es même pas obligé de m'écouter si tu veux. Ah au fait, je m'appelle Maes Hugues. Maes pour les intimes ! » fit-il en tendant sa main vers l'inconnu et finissant son petit numéro par un clin d'œil. Il eut en réponse un petit rire que l'on essaye de camoufler « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ris, mais ça fait du bien à entendre »

- Oh je ris car ça fait du bien de voir que certains ne changent pas ! » fit l'encapuchonné en révélant son identité. La capuche laissa place à des cheveux blonds autrefois éclatants

- Et bin si toi t'es là, c'est qu'on est vraiment dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou. » fit-il d'un ton désespéré tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux et sortant une cigarette d'on ne sait où.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… et depuis quand tu fumes toi ! » fit Riza qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait

- Réfléchis un peu blondinette, si ils t'ont fait venir ici cela veut dire quoi ? Cela veut dire qu'on commence à avoir un effectif réduit puisqu'ils recrutent dans les écoles les graines de sniper tel que toi...

- Ils n'en sont pas encore à ce point, je suis tout de même diplômée ! »fit-elle en relevant le menton

- Oh que le temps passe vite alors » fit-il en passant son index sous le menton de la jeune femme. « mais bon assez parlé de la guerre et tout ça. Tu sais pas la nouvelle, malgré cette ambiance flinguée j'me suis trouvé une petite amie ! » fit il avec des rêves pleins les yeux « regardes, regardes c'est une photo de nous deux » avec un sourire Riza prit la photo que lui tendait Maes mais déchanta en voyant l'identité de la copine en question

- Maes, ce n'est pas ta copine c'est une prostituée ça…. Pou.. pourquoi tu me montres cette photo sérieusement !

- Ah non je peux te jurer que c'est ma copine !

- Ah oui vraiment, je crains le pire là….

- Crois le ou pas mais c'est ma copine puisque moi j'ai pas payé !

- Quoi tu as pris les services d'une prostituée et t'as même pas payé ! C'est quoi ton problème…

- Oh ça va mademoiselle la prude, je suis un homme j'ai des besoins comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs je crois qu'ils vont bientôt ouvrir une section…. » Riza lui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur ton bordel est-ce que c'est clair ? » fit-elle avec un regard des plus froids

- Ok, ok mais dans ce cas de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, j'ai un autre sujet mais je suis sûr qu'il te plaira encore moins que le précédent… » fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin

- Il sait que je suis ici ? » demanda-telle avec un regard inquiet

- Je ne pense pas non mais….

- Parfait dans ce cas, ne lui parle pas de notre rencontre je n'ai ni envie de le voir, ni envie de lui parler de toute manière

- Ah les femmes et leurs rancœurs ! » fit-il en levant les bras au ciel

- Ça n'a rien à voir je ne veux juste pas qu'il me voit ici, je veux qu'il garde l'image de la Riza d'autrefois. Il ne doit pas voir ce que je suis devenu…. » finit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oh .. fit simplement Maes en réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles…. « Tu sais ici, on est tous dans le même sac et ce qui t'arrives nous le vivons aussi… Tu sais il a de sacrés responsabilités sur le dos avec son titre d'alchimiste et il en voit des vertes et des pas mures tous les jours alors… je pense que te voir lui ferait du bien. » conclut le brun en prenant dans ses deux mains la main droite de la blonde.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis » fit elle en recouvrant de sa main la poignée de Maes. « en effet tu dis qu'il souffre déjà beaucoup alors je n'ai pas envie de l'enfoncer encore plus… tu connais sa fâcheuse tendance à se faire des remords pour un rien.

- Mais Riza….

- Non Maes ma décision est prise et je souhaite que tu la respectes ! » fit-elle en se levant d'un bon puis en s'éloignant du feu afin de surement regagner son dortoir.

* * *

><p>Eliminer était le mot d'ordre. C'était leur devoir en cet instant sur le terrain. Un véritable génocide ishbal auquel il participait. Sa participation à ce massacre le bousillait, l'arrachait de l'intérieur. Pas un seul moment en paix avec lui-même, pas un seul instant de repos total, pas une seule seconde de relâchement. Cette guerre le tuerait d'une façon ou d'une autre il le sentait. Il était en binôme avec l'autre fou furieux de Kimbley. Ce gars était un dérangé, un véritable, lui prenait plaisir voir jubilation, jouissance à ce carnage. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort qui pouvait le frapper ou celle qu'il imposait. Aucune pitié n'était lisible dans ses yeux seulement une soif de sang toujours de plus en plus grande. L'explosion était « son art » disait-il ; peut-on appeler un corps explosé contre un mur une œuvre ? Roy en doutait fort.<p>

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qui serait son binôme il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas été des plus comblé au contraire. Il était donc dans une ruelle aux aguets d'un pour ne pas se faire sauter la cervelle par un ishbal et son fusil, mais aussi pour ne pas mourir en chef d'œuvre contre un mur, car il était de connaissance publique que ce malade ne faisait que peu de différence entre alliés et ennemis.

Roy rentra de sa mission carnage totalement épuisé. Il croisa en chemin son ami de toujours qui fit un bout de chemin avec lui. Ils parlaient sereinement dans l'enceinte du camp, lorsque tout à coup ils entendirent un coup de feu et virent un corps s'affaler et quelques mètres d'eux. Sur le qui-vive, ils sortirent leurs armes se mirent dos à dos et observèrent les alentours en s'approchant du cadavre qui s'avérait être celui d'un Ishbal.

- Mon frère je crois que l'on doit la survie de notre carcasse à un sniper » fit Hugues.

- Mhh » fit Roy en s'agenouillent près de l'ishbal et en lui fermant les yeux « nous ne sommes décidément nul-part à l'abri, je vais avertir le commandement que l'un d'entre eux a réussi à s'incruster dans notre camp. La sécurité va devoir être renforcée. » et il s'en alla sans même regarder d'où pouvait bien venir la balle soit la position du snipper. Il fallait mieux d'ailleurs, sinon il aurait aperçu une lueur blonde au-dessus des plus hauts toits.

* * *

><p>Cette nuit était une folle nuit, une nuit de fête. On célébrait l'efficacité d'une mission sauvetage effectuée par les alchimistes d'état. En effet dans la journée cinq alchimistes avaient été réquisitionnés pour sauver plus d'une dizaine de leurs camarades tombés aux mains d'une bande d'ishbals redoutables. Les alchimistes en questions avaient eux reçus des ordres légèrement différents. En effet cela est surprenant de la part de l'armée d'envoyer cinq de ses meilleurs soldats dans une mission sauvetage pour des soldats dont elle n'avait que faire et qui étaient déjà mort pour elle. L'ordre remit les choses à leur place « ils tiennent nos hommes, ce n'est pas une mission de sauvetage, éliminez tout sur votre passage et ci sur celui-ci se montent des camarades n'hésitez pas si cela peut vous permettre de tuer un ishbal, il vous en sera surement reconnaissant. » c'était bien clair pas de quartier et les survivants seraient des chanceux. Au final sur la dizaine seulement trois ressortirent vivant de ce carnage. Tous les rebelles ishbals étaient tombés. Une mission efficace dirons nous…<p>

Pour célébrer le retour des soldats et le succès de la mission un grand feu fut érigé sur la place d'arme. Certains avaient amené avec eux leurs instruments, une musique entrainante suivit de paroles de braillard emplissaient toute la place. C'était leur façon de lâcher prise. Certains de leurs camarades avaient été tués par d'autres de leur camarade mais ils n'en sauraient rien. Jamais….

Mustang avait fait partie des alchimistes. Décidément il n'était pas épargné par cette guerre. Lui qui était rentré dans l'armée pour protéger son peuple, il se retrouvait à l'assassiner… quand est-ce que tout cela avait-il pu déraper ?

Il était assis sur un tronc d'arbre qui faisait office de banc. Il était assez à l'écart des agitations ; il avait une pinte de métal rouillé dans laquelle il avait une boisson dite bière mais qui n'en avait ni l'aspect ni le goût. Il avait le regard perdu dans ce liquide, repensant à cette horrible journée de massacre, de peur d'effroi, de dégout, de mort. Lui n'avait tué aucun des siens mais avait eu le temps d'observer ses camarades. A croire qu'ils étaient satisfaits de la mission, peut importait qui ils envoyaient à la mort tant qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir. Basque-Grand et Kimbley entre autres. Les trois survivants c'était lui qui les avait sauvés au prix d'une balle dans le bras, mais que valait une blessure face à trois vies de sauvées ?

Par son geste il s'était mis à dos les deux bouchers, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait des valeurs et ce n'est surement pas à temps de guerre qu'il les perdrait bien au contraire.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui, il se tendit quand il comprit de qui il s'agissait.

- Alors le Flame alchimiste. Toujours à jouer les héros toi. Ton bras doit te faire terriblement mal non ? » dit-il tout en appuyant sur la partie rouge du bandage. Roy réprima une grimace mais ne bougea pas

- Ce n'est pas des plus agréables c'est sur…

- Oh Mustang réveille toi, c'est la fête ! « fit son interlocuteur en s'agitant sur le tronc

- Je ne suis pas trop à la fête ce soir » fit-il en envoyant un regard noir à l'autre

- Oh… je vois… tu sais ton geste d'héroïsme va te valoir cher beaucoup plus que le prix de ces trois misérables soldats que tu as sauvé. Tu t'es mis à dos Basque-Grand… mais pas seulement….

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Kimbley ? » grogna le flamme alchimist

- Arrête de penser mon vieux et agis, c'est la seule façon pour que tu sortes d'ici vivant. Profite bon sang, ici nous sommes considérés comme des dieux, nous tuons leurs collègues de sang-froid et ils nous applaudissent. C'est le paradis sur terre ne penses-tu pas ?

- …

- Enfin déride-toi un peu Mustang, tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui alors profites en » cette phrase sentait la menace à plein nez « trouve toi une petite minette fais-toi plaisir et demain tu verras que cette journée était plutôt positive… en parlant de minette je te laisse Mustang à demain peut-être, si tu ne te suicides pas avant ! » fit-il en lui donnant une tape volontairement plus forte que ce qu'elle devrait être.

Roy souffla un grand coup que le malade mental fut partit « chasser de la minette ». Il repartit dans la contemplation du liquide ambré. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta là perdu dans ses pensées mais il en fut tiré par une agitation anormale près de tentes sur le côté. Des cris étouffés un petit rire sadique. Roy reconnaissait facilement les sons cela ressemblait à quelqu'un qui se débattait de la poigne d'un autre.

- Calme-toi sale garce ! » entendit-il. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. Il avait reconnu la voix de l'homme qui était venu l'importuner il y a peu. Kimbley.

Il se précipita donc vers les mouvements de tentes. Il approcha discrètement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Sa première intuition fut la bonne. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme. Celle-ci se débattait de tous les diables, on peut comprendre pourquoi

- Lâche-moi Kimbley… tout de suite ! » une gifle glaça encore plus l'ambiance

- La ferme tu ne me donne pas d'ordre blondinette. Laisse toi faire maintenant cela sera plus agréable pour tous les deux.

- Va te faire voir espèce de malade ! » dit-elle en lui cognant les cotes de son coude. Sous le coup il la libera de ses bras et elle n'attendit pas son reste pour décamper, passant tout juste à côté de Roy toujours planqué derrière une tente. Il vit alors Kimbley bouillant de rage se remettre de son coup et poursuivre la jeune femme. Il décida alors d'intervenir

- Ah te voilà Kimbley ! » dit-il en sortant de sa cachette « j'ai réfléchis et tu as raison ! aller viens je vais te payer un coup à boire ! » fit-il en imitant une ivresse déjà bien avancée

- Chui occupé là double-Poney !

- C'est petit ça.. aller viens on va boire un coup ! « fit-il en empoignant un Kimbley bouillant de rage. Roy savait qu'au moindre faut pas il se retrouverait avec un membre explosait mais il prenait quand même le risque.

Il n'avait pas pu apercevoir le visage de la jeune femme, mais il l'admirait déjà pour la bonne dose de courage dont elle avait usé pour se dégager de l'autre fou. Il espérait juste que la jeune femme ne recroiserait plus la route de son collègue…

* * *

><p>Le conflit commençait à s'éterniser et les interventions sanglantes des alchimistes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Aujourd'hui avait encore était une longue journée, mais les esprits étaient plus légers. En effet une bonne nouvelle avait fait le tour du camp. Ce soir certains pourraient se détendre.<p>

- Elles sont là ! » cria un soldat en manque

- Coucou mes mignonnes ! » fit un autre en voyant les femmes peu habillées sortir des deux camions

- Salut mon choup » fit l'une d'entre elles

Des prostituées, voilà la bonne nouvelle. En effet le commandement avait bien compris qu'il fallait de temps à autres des moments de récréation aux soldats et la venue une fois par mois des prostituées était comme une bouffée d'air frais pour tout le monde.. sauf pour les femmes militaires qui elles faisaient profil bas. En effet quelques viols avaient eu lieu lors de ces soirées arrosées où les hommes parfois n'étaient plus aptes à reconnaitre leurs collègues des prostituées…


	12. Chapter 12

_Des prostituées, voilà la bonne nouvelle. En effet le commandement avait bien compris qu'il fallait de temps à autres des moments de récréation aux soldats et la venue une fois par mois des prostituées était comme une bouffée d'air frais pour tout le monde.. Sauf pour les femmes militaires qui elles faisaient profil bas. En effet quelques viols avaient eu lieu lors de ces soirées arrosées où les hommes parfois n'étaient plus aptes à reconnaitre leurs collègues des prostituées._

Riza rentrait tout juste d'une mission de couverture. Une escouade avait mis plus de temps que prévu à rentrer au camp, elle s'était donc retrouvée sur un toit insalubre planqué sous un drap sale à attendre le retour des soldats. Celui-ci s'était fait sans problème mais avait été tardif il était plus de dix heure du soir et le soleil était tombé depuis déjà plus d'une heure.

L'entrée du camp était plutôt silencieuse, elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que de raison. Elle avait revêtu son manteau à capuchon pour ne pas se faire importuner et ne pas se faire reconnaître.

Elle croisa quelques soldats souls mais rien de vraiment inquiétant. Elle entendait au loin des chants. Ils devaient donc fêter quelque chose ce qui expliquait pourquoi le camp était si calme ici.

Parfait elle pourrait donc faire une toilette un peu plus approfondie que le sommaire coup d'eau sur le visage des derniers jours.

Elle arriva aux sanitaires qui contrairement au reste du camp étaient en bâti. Il y avait le long d'un mur une dizaine de robinets qui s'alignaient avec un grand bac commun. Fut une époque il y avait des miroirs au-dessus des robinets, mais plus aujourd'hui, tous brisés. Tous ces soldats n'en pouvaient plus de voir leur tête plus proche de l'état de zombie que d'être humain.

Riza enleva sa veste pour se retrouver en chemise. Elle déboutonna ensuite sa chemise pour finir en marcel blanc. Elle passa sa main droite dans sa nuque pour essayer de masser le nœud qu'elle y avait depuis son arrivée sur le champ de guerre. Elle soupira, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela faisait du bien. De son autre main elle ouvra le robinet d'eau froide y passa sa main, puis la remmena elle aussi à sa nuque, mouillant par la même occasion le dos de son marcel.

Elle repassa ses deux mains sous l'eau fraîche et les positionna de chaque côté de son cou puis descendis sur sa gorge. L'eau fraîche lui créait des frisons dans tous le corps. En effet il faisait très chaud en ce moment sur Ishbal c'était l'été et il faisait facilement 40° à l'ombre. Une vraie fournaise pour ces militaires qui étaient obligés de porter tout l'attirail qu'on leur connait.

Finalement elle passa sa tête sous l'eau froide laissant l'eau dégouliner sur son débardeur.

Pour une fois Roy avait eu une journée de répit, il avait entendu dire que ce soir des prostituées viendraient sur le camp, il savait déjà d'expérience que lorsque c'était le cas il était impossible de dormir avant tôt le matin. Le camp serait ce soir en ébullition avec tous ces hommes en manque d'affection et de présence féminine, car il faut avouer que les femmes présentes sur le camp ne sont pas féminines du tout. Il les comprenait aussi c'était une façon de se protéger de tous les tarrés que l'armée enrôlait. Il repensa ainsi à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques jours avant. Il n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur cette courageuse blonde. Il avait finalement laissé tomber. Elle se montrerait bien un jour à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà tombée au combat.

Il rouvrit les yeux, se leva de son couchage, pris sa chemise plus très blanche avec le temps et la poussière, l'enfila à la va-vite puis sorti de sa tente. Il avait besoin de marcher un peu, prendre l'air si l'on peut dire, car l'air n'était pas très respirable. Il faisait très chaud et sec, il en était presque difficile de respirer. En sortant de sa tente Roy fut ébloui par le soleil dans sa descente. Il commençait déjà à avoir de l'agitation, l'arrivée des prostituées était éminente.

- Roy ! eh mon pote motivé pour ce soir ?

- Salut Maes… écoute pas vraiment. Tu vas la revoir ce soir ta copine ?

- Ouiii elle m'a promis qu'elle venait.

- Et bien je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps ! » fit Roy avec un grand sourire

- Minute, t'essaierais pas de te débarrasser de moi par hasard ? » fit son ami se sentent un peu envoyé baladé

- Du tout mon ami » en le prenant dans ses bras « j'ai juste besoin d'aller me rafraîchir, je te laisse » il ne laissa pas à son ami le temps de répliquer qu'il s'en allait déjà.

Il n'avait pas totalement menti à son ami, il avait chaud et il voulait se rafraîchir. Pour cela, il alla d'abord au réfectoire pour essayer d'avoir de l'eau, peine perdue l'endroit était bondé, les prostituées y donnaient un petit spectacle. Il passa par les cuisines, il savait qu'avec elles les filles ramenaient des denrées dont du whisky, il n'aurait qu'à être discret pour prendre une bouteille. Il était quasi sur que les soldats cuisiniers seront eux aussi dans le réfectoire. Ça n'a pas manqué il entra facilement et trouva tout aussi facilement la bouteille tant espérée. La soirée allait finalement être meilleure que prévue !

Il sortit de là aussi vite qu'il y était entré, le spectacle ne l'intéressait pas. Il planqua la bouteille à l'arrière de son pantalon et plaça se chemise dessus histoire de camoufler un peu mieux la bouteille.

La journée touchait à sa fin mais il faisait encore une chaleur de plomb. Roy avec son petit butin avait toujours chaud il se rendit donc aux sanitaires qui devaient surement être libres à cette heure-ci.

Enfin, Riza était rafraîchit, qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien ! Un sourire illumina son visage, elle se sentait bien, là. Rafraîchit, le soleil lançant ses derniers rayons dans son dos. Ces rayons lui permirent de voir une silhouette approcher. C'était un homme c'était sur… qu'importe cet homme n'allait pas stopper son moment de béatitude. Ils étaient tellement rares ces moments en ces temps-ci…

Une petite brise souffla, la faisant frissonner. La question est… est-ce vraiment la brise qui la fit frissonner ou bien la personne qu'elle avait reconnue via son ombre.

- Toi ! fit-elle en se retournant vivement

- Blondinette comme je suis heureux de te voir ! L'autre jour tu m'as faussé compagnie, j'espère que cette fois ci tu seras plus sage !

- Kimblee ! Fiche moi la paix, je passais un moment agréable ! » fit la blonde ne savant pas trop comment envoyer balader l'alchimiste

- Ah je peux voir ça » son regard était dirigé vers la poitrine de la jeune femme qui malgré le marcel laissait transparaître deux pointes. « tu t'attires-toi-même des problèmes. Ce n'est pas saint pour une jeune femme de pousser des sons de plaisirs pareil à la vue de tous, sachant qu'aujourd'hui en plus, nous avons la visite des prostituées, certains pourraient te confondre après quelques verres. Tu as de la chance que cela soit moi. Personnellement je sais faire la différence et je te protégerai de ces rustres que tu risques de rencontrer ce soir. » continua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle et la coinçant entre lui et lavabo.

- C'est très généreux de ta part, mais je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller seule, tu devrais plutôt les rejoindre et profiter de ta soirée avec EUX.. « dit-elle avec un petit sourire en espérant qu'il ait bien saisi le message.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenue… est-ce le cas ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard. Son regard était froid et avait une lueur malsaine, qui rendait Riza de plus en plus mal à l'aise… la proximité de ce malade l'effrayait et elle en perdait tous ses repères. Elle savait qu'il allait lui faire payer leur dernière rencontre. Elle prit une respiration légèrement plus profonde puis lui répondit

- « honnêtement, j'ai eu une journée assez éprouvante et espérais passer la soirée seule sans aucune présence masculine autour… » elle avait retrouvé du poil de la bête et affrontait à présent l'alchimiste du regard. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Kimbley, il aimait quand les femmes lui résistaient un petit peu. Cette blonde n'était pas comme les autres, qu'il avait d'un claquement de doigt. Non celle-ci même connaissant la menace qu'il était, lui tenait tête. Il y avait quand même dans son expression, qui se voulait impassible, une pointe de peur à chaque fois qu'elle lui répondait. Cela pouvait se comprendre en sachant que certains avaient perdu des membres ou la vie pour bien moins.

- Oh je vois… Madame n'est pas d'humeur à parler, madame fait sa farouche. » fit-il en se collant de plus en plus à elle

- Kimbley arrête de suite ! » fit-elle en le poussant loin d'elle. La peur lui avait permis de décupler ses forces et ainsi d'échapper à l'emprise de l'alchimiste, mais pas assez fort pour pouvoir s'échapper. Il était toujours entre elle et la sortie.

- Oh oh ! madame s'énerve, je te conseille tout de même de te calmer, je reste ton supérieur et je pense que tu as eu vent de ce qui arrive aux personnes qui ne me respectent pas… Cela serait vraiment dommage de perdre un si joli bout de femme comme toi en ces temps où elles se font rares…

- Laisse-moi passer, je souhaiterai rentrer dans mes quartiers... » elle commença à s'avancer en l'ignorant, grave erreur. Il s'avance très vite vers elle la prit par la gorge et la plaqua au mur le plus près.

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais pardonner ton geste de la dernière fois comme ça ? » fit-il une lueur de fureur dans les yeux. « la moindre des choses vu dans quelle situation tu t'es mise aurait été de ne rien dire et d'accepter simplement. Mais non madame fait sa rebelle résultat je m'énerve ! » il rapprocha son visage déformé par la rage près de celui rouge de la blonde qui commençait à étouffer. « et tu sais ce que je fais lorsque je m'énerve ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un large sourire qui était l'une des choses les plus effrayantes que Riza n'ai jamais vu. Il lui souffla la réponse à l'oreille « je fais tout exploser ! »

C'est alors que le mur sur lequel était retenu Riza explosa et la propulsa elle et son tortionnaire en avant dû au choc de l'explosion.

Celui-ci l'avait d'ailleurs totalement sonnée. Elle était au sol sa tête bourdonnait à cause de la détonation. Cet idiot de Kimbley avait failli les faire exploser tous les deux bon sang ! Encore totalement sonnée, elle sentit deux bras la soulever et la plaquer contre un torse. Elle releva la tête dans l'espoir de ne pas reconnaître l'horrible visage de Kimbley. Elle fut soulagée malgré sa vue floue. Ce n'était pas lui. Cet homme avait certes les cheveux bruns aussi, mais pas aussi longs que l'alchimiste écarlate. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme, elle ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à tomber dans l'inconscience.

Elle avait eu tellement peur contre ce mur, tenue par la gorge par ce malade. Elle pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, la lueur de démence dans ses yeux jaunes la marquerait surement à vie. Son visage déformé par la colère la faisait trembler de peur, elle était tétanisée devant un être aussi machiavélique, aussi tordu et qui si il le souhaitait pouvait la faire exploser dans la seconde suivante. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris en revanche c'était, pourquoi avoir fait exploser ce mur ?

Roy avait Riza dans ses bras, elle était tombée dans l'inconscience. Bon sang que faisait-elle ici ! Ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle. Il avait espéré qu'à la déclaration de guerre elle aurait quitté l'école. Il avait la réponse aujourd'hui sous les yeux. Il la serra fort contre lui et continua à courir vers sa propre tente afin d'y aliter la blonde encore sonnée.

Une fois allonger, Roy regarda sommairement s'il elle n'était pas blessée. Excepté une petite entaille sur la joue, elle n'avait rien. Il était soulagé. Il s'assit à côté du lit puis repensa à ce qui venait de se passer..

Après avoir pris la bouteille d'alcool il avait décidé de se diriger vers les sanitaires pour se rafraîchir un peu.

En chemin il avait commencé à entamer la bouteille. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas des sanitaires quand il entendit la voix d'une femme crier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fut stupéfait sur place. Cette voix il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Riza.

- Kimbley arrête de suite ! » entendit-il distinctement.

Roy écarquilla encore plus ses yeux si cela lui était possible. Au bordel… le schéma se dessinait lentement dans sa tête. Riza était blonde, la jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée des bras de l'autre fou, l'était aussi. Le brun repris ses esprits quand il entendit un bruit de collision, il retrouva alors sa mobilité et regarda la scène. C'est alors qu'il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir tout entier. L'alchimiste aux yeux jaunes tenait la jolie blonde par la gorge plaquée contre un mur. Elle ne touchait pas le sol et commençait à manquer d'air.

Le brun ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, claqua des doigts. Le mur contre lequel elle était plaquée n'était plus. Il n'avait pas alors pensé qu'elle aurait pu être blessée dans l'explosion. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, était que ce malade ne la touche plus, surtout lorsque l'on sait à quel point le contact avec ses mains est dangereux. Il la regarda, elle ne semblait pas blessée et à peu près consciente, un peu plus loin Kimbley lui était en plus mauvaise posture, il avait été touché à la tête et était totalement inconscient.

Roy ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, il prit la blonde dans ses bras qui ne sembla pas le reconnaître, c'est en courant qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent elle aussi inconsciente. Le plus important pour le moment était de déguerpir au plus vite. Le bruit de l'explosion allait attirer du monde, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Roy regardait paisiblement la blonde dans son lit. Il eut une petite moue. C'était bien la première fille habillée qu'il avait dans ce lit. Il ressortit la bouteille de son pantalon et en pris une large gorgée. Ça faisait du bien par où ça passait.

Il était assis sur une chaise face à la blonde. Il avait tourné la chaise afin de pouvoir prendre appuis sur le dossier. Il attendait le réveil de la blonde…

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, elle commença à remuer dans son sommeil, le brun quitta sa chaise pour être à se coté. Il dégagea son joli visage de quelques mèches blondes.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui attrape le bras et se réveille en sursaut, se relevant, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune commandant. Il vit alors la surprise et l'angoisse dans son regard

- Commandant Mustang ! » dit-elle se forçant à ne pas dire son prénom, ceci étant aujourd'hui déplacé.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà!<p>

Oui je sais ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais pas publié... mais j'avais presque laissé tombé la fic, mais là je m'y remets doucement. je peux pas vous promettre la suite dans deux semaines, mais dans un bon mois par contre ça c'est faisable =)

Merci de votre Fidélité cher lecteurs!


End file.
